


Smoke, Ashes, and Water

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Angst, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, ghost hand jobs, ghost makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin purchases a house he thought was empty, but discovers a frightened roommate named Makoto...who happens to be dead. Deciding to make the best of the haunting, Rin befriends Makoto. He hopes to release Makoto from whatever it is which binds him to the house, but he falls in love with the mild-mannered ghost.</p><p>(Not a scary ghost story)</p><p>rating and tags updated as story progressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to write MakoRin unless someone is dead. This idea came from a stray comment I said about how Makoto as a ghost would probably be scared of himself. I write on my phone and decided to not use a beta so do pardon my errors and any auto-corrections from the phone. I do edit so I promise it's not riddled with errors lol
> 
> also: the ghost lore I use is western, not Japanese.

**Chapter One**

“What are you going to do with two bedrooms?” Sousuke stacked the last box.

“Nothing for now.” Rin closed the door and surveyed the disaster in the front room. It didn’t seem like he owned a lot of stuff until everything was boxed and stacked in a single area. “I should have labeled the boxes.”

“I told you to. You’ll be unboxing your kitchen in your living room because marking a box was too much trouble.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Whatever. What do you want for dinner?”

“I think using my day off to help you move is worth more than one dinner.”

“With how much you eat, it’s more than fair.”

Sousuke snorted and Rin walked into the kitchen before he could launch a rebuttal. After two years on the police force, Rin had finally saved enough to buy a house and move out of his cramped apartment. The neighborhood was closer to Sousuke’s house which would make commuting to the station together easier.

“You’ll need to do a thorough cleaning before you unpack anything.” Sousuke swiped at a cobweb in the doorway. “And I’m not helping. How long has the house been empty?”

“At least two years.”

“Weird for this neighborhood. Are you sure there isn’t something wrong with it?”

“The realtor said bank-owned properties take longer to sell in general, but superstitious buyers refused to purchase. The price was too good to pass up after the inspection came back fine and I’m not superstitious.”

“What sort of superstitions?”

“Ghosts or something. I’m not sure.”

Sousuke nodded and studied the walls. “I think you’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried about a few rumors created to keep the local kids away from an abandoned house.” Rin opened the fridge and frowned at the emptiness. “I thought we moved my groceries.”

“No. We threw out your mold gardens.”

Rin chuckled and closed the door. “Let’s go out, then.”

 

* * *

Rin woke up a few times during the night and blamed the unfamiliar location and noises. At 10 am, he padded into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to retrieve a glass only to find it empty. The night before he had only unpacked two boxes so he knew for certain he had put away his dishes.

Rin opened the next cabinet and frowned at the glasses and bowls neatly lined up. “The hell?” He must’ve been more tired than he thought if he was confused which cabinet he had filled.

After a run and breakfast, Rin unpacked his bedroom and organized the other boxes in the living room into a contained disaster. Sousuke would be by to pick him up for their shift at 1:30 so Rin left most of the work for another time.

Rin returned that night close to 10:30 pm and frowned at the boxes in the living room. He swore he had stacked them together, but two now sat in the middle of the room. He checked the locks on all the windows and doors, and then the boxes for missing items, but found nothing suspicious.

Figuring he had just forgotten, Rin returned the boxes to the left side of the room and vowed to unpack them in the morning. He took his bath and started down the hall to his room but something caught his eye. Rin paused and backtracked into the living room. The two boxes were on the floor again.

“What the hell?” Rin muttered and checked the lock on the door. It was possible he had lost his mind in the stress of financing and moving, but it was more probable that there was an entrance into the house Rin wasn’t aware of and he was now the target of some kid’s joke.

With high hopes that he could catch the prankster in the act, Rin went to bed and left his bedroom door opened. It proved successful when a noise woke him after midnight. At first he thought it was the house settling, but he heard the undeniable sound of scraping of cardboard across hardwood floor and sat up. He grabbed a weapon from his closet and made his way slowly to the living room.

In the moonlight Rin caught a glimpse of the intruder. It wasn’t a local kid. The man stood as tall as Sousuke and probably just as wide. His brown hair touched the back of his neck and fell across his forehead. He didn’t appear to be threatening. In fact, he looked friendly enough for Rin to take a moment to appreciate how the muscles in his shoulders flexed when he lifted a box down from the stack.

Rin rolled his eyes. Ogling an intruder shouldn’t be his priority.

Rin’s anger faded into confusion when he realized the stranger was unpacking Rin’s things onto a shelf. “Hey!” He called out and stepped into the living room.

The intruder looked up with fear reflected in his green eyes.

“What are you doing?” Rin lowered his weapon of choice—a shoe—to defuse the situation, but the stranger stood and ran to the back of the house anyway. “Come back here!” Rin bolted after him, tripped over the box, and regained his footing after a string of curses that would impress Sousuke.

When Rin finally made it down the hall, the intruder had vanished. “Damn it.” Rin tossed his shoe at the wall and sighed. However the person had gotten in would have to remain a mystery until daylight.

 

* * *

 

Rin had expected Sousuke’s look of disbelief and amusement, but it still annoyed him. “I know what I saw,” Rin repeated.

“Yeah. A burglar who wanted to unpack your things.”

“Well.” Rin gestured to the living room shelf. “I didn’t put those DVDs there.”

“Right. Maybe an overfriendly neighbor broke into your house late last night to offer a helping hand. That sounds reasonable.”

Rin sighed and surveyed the room. “You sure you didn’t find anything?”

“I checked what I could, but no one my size is squeezing through anything in the crawlspace as quickly as you indicated. Are you sure it wasn’t a child?”

“Are there child-sized holes in my crawlspace?”

“No. But someone my size breaking in and fleeing without leaving a trace is more insane than you seeing a ghost.”

Rin frowned. He hadn’t thought of that. “A ghost?”

“That was the superstition, right? Wait. Don’t make that face.”

“What face?”

“You look like you solved the crime.”

Rin chuckled and shook his head. “A ghost can’t carry a box of clothes.” He tapped the box in question. “I guess I’ll put up some security measures on my next day off.”

“Yeah. Well, let’s go.” Sousuke opened the front door. “We don’t want to be late for briefing, so leave your mystery for another day.”

 

* * *

Rin returned just before 11pm and everything seemed to be exactly where he had left it that afternoon. He bathed and changed into sweats and wandered into the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of movement and ducked back into the hallway. At the other end, the stranger from the night before turned into the second bedroom.

Acting with a little more caution, Rin snuck down the hall and poked his head into the bedroom. He had expected to catch the intruder but he faced an empty, dark space with no exit routes. Rin switched on the light and checked the closet but only dust and a small spider greeted him.

He turned to check the window lock and spotted a glass of water on the windowsill. Rin touched it and found it still cold from the tap.

“Okay,” Rin whispered to no one. He backed out of the room and switched off the light. He’d investigate the attic tomorrow.

The next morning, Rin found the glass in the drying rack and the kitchen towel folded on the counter.

 

* * *

“So your new house is haunted by a ghost with manners?”

How Sousuke had managed to contain his amusement to only a smile aggravated Rin more than an outright laugh. “Yes,” Rin bit back from the passenger seat. “I think.”

“Ghosts aren’t real, Rin-Rin.”

The childhood nickname grated Rin’s nerves. “I checked the attic. No one is hiding in or sneaking into the house. A ghost makes sense. Something like this would’ve prevented the house from being sold before.”

Sousuke nodded but kept his gaze on the road. “I thought you said a ghost couldn’t move a box.”

“I didn’t think ghosts could, but this one does. I think he dusted last night too. The cobwebs in the spare bedroom’s closet are now gone.”

Sousuke snorted and covered his mouth. Rin settled a glare toward his side of the car. He knew he sounded insane, but he didn’t need to hear that from Sousuke. But before he could launch into a counter argument, a call came over the radio for a break-in near their location.

Rin let dispatch know they’d attend and Sousuke made a U-turn.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke rubbed his brow with the knuckle of his right hand. The shop owner barreled on about his missing inventory from the back storage, and the procedures in place that should have prevented such an occurrence. Rin left Sousuke to take the statement of the frazzled owner and wandered down an aisle of dried sticks and crystals.

“Are you searching for something in particular?”

Rin glanced over the shelf at the blond with a helpful smile. “I don’t even know what I’m looking _at_.”

“Rei-chan and I sell all sorts of things.”

“You’re the co-owner?”

“Yes. Call me Nagisa.” Nagisa rounded the end of the aisle and stepped up to Rin. “Are you looking for sage to burn?”

“What?”

“If it’s an unfriendly entity, sage might not be enough. If it’s friendly, you can help it understand the situation and it should leave. Just talk to it like you would a pet or small child—stern but nice.”

Rin frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Nagisa blinked and leaned back. “Oh. I thought you were here about a ghost. I can feel the energy on you.”

“What?”

Nagisa laughed and waved his hand. “Never mind. But if you do make contact with whatever that’s hanging around you, you’re welcome to come back for free assistance.”

“You’re saying a ghost is hanging onto me?”

“Not _on_ you, but you’ve definitely been in contact with one. It’s a shame you didn’t notice.”

Rin glanced at Sousuke scribbling in his notebook as the second owner continued to voice his frustrations. “Well. What if I do come in contact with a ghost?” Rin lowered his voice. “What should I do?”

Nagisa stepped closer and lowered his voice to match. “Ghosts are usually stuck here because of some sort of strong emotion—usually their own. They’re tied to a location or object that was important to them or associated to whatever it is that won’t let them pass on from this world.”

“Unfinished business?”

“You can call it that.”

Rin narrowed his eyes. “You deal with ghosts a lot?”

“I wouldn’t say a lot...” Nagisa’s gaze shifted to the shelf. “But I know what I’m saying.”

“So I just talk to a ghost as if it’s a child and it’ll show and tell me how to get rid of it?”

“Sometimes you need a gesture to show you’re willing to talk.”

“A gesture?”

Nagisa shrugged. “It’s difficult to explain without knowing the situation.”

Rin nodded. He didn’t really know the situation either.

“You look like you’re going to take my advice,” Nagisa said. “But remember to only talk to a spirit if you know for certain they’re friendly. You don’t want to mess with the angry ones or the ones who want to cause harm. You can’t help those. You should just cleanse the area and hope it goes away.”

“How do you tell the difference?”

Nagisa shrugged and picked up a bundle of sage from the shelf. “They’re still people in a way, so I guess it’s the same way you tell anyone is nice. Sometimes you just know.”

 

* * *

 

Rin returned home close to 11 pm and was surprised to see his neighbor watering plants in the front yard. He hadn’t seen them before so he waved and offered a smile. When the man lifted his hand in response and grinned, Rin took it as invitation and jogged over.

“You must be my new neighbor,” the man said. “Name’s Goro Sasabe.”

“Rin Matsuoka.”

“How are you liking the place?”

Rin glanced over his shoulder at his dark house. “It’s nice. I really like the area. How long have you lived here?”

“At least ten years. It’s a great neighborhood.”

“Did you know the prior owner?” Rin thumbed toward his house.

“Yeah. I knew them. I don’t remember their names, but they were real nice. The taller one was friendlier, and the other struck me as shy. It’s a shame what happened.”

Rin hated to seem nosey. The past wasn’t his concern. But curiosity demanded satisfaction. “What happened to them?”

Goro closed the flow to the water hose and studied the road between his house and Rin’s. “The tall one was a fireman. I can’t remember the details now, but there was a fire in town and he didn’t make it.”

“Do you remember his name?”

“Can’t say I do. It’s been a few years.”

Rin nodded, appeased by the gathered data. “Thank you for the information.”

“You’re curious because you’re a cop, right?”

“Exactly.” It certainly wasn’t because Rin had seen a ghost. “I just can’t help but ask questions.”

Goro laughed and slapped Rin on the back. “You’re a good guy. Have a good night, officer.”

“You too.” Rin waited for his neighbor to enter his house before heading across the street. He realized he hadn’t asked anything about Sasabe. Manners aside, Rin should be more concerned about the living than the dead.

Rin entered his house and flipped on the lights. Nothing seemed out of place. “Hey,” he whispered, swallowed, and started again. “Hello?” Silence answered and Rin chuckled. He was being silly.

He stepped out of his shoes and headed for his room, unbuttoning his shirt. He froze in the hallway and looked over his shoulder. There he saw the stranger from before, but this time his expression of fear startled Rin.

“Um. Hi,” Rin whispered. The man squeaked and headed down the hall. “Wait!” Rin chased after him but once again ran into an empty room. “Damn it,” he muttered and returned to the kitchen.

The storeowner said a gesture could be needed to open communication. Rin thought it seemed crazy but worth a shot. He filled a glass with water and placed it on the windowsill in the spare bedroom. Maybe the gesture would convey...something. Rin had no idea. Did he really want to open communications with a ghost?

In the morning, Rin found the glass washed and the kitchen towel folded.

 

* * *

 

Rin went to work early the next day and buried himself in the archives. Finding the name of the only fireman to die on duty within the last five years proved easy. Rin cross-referenced it with tax records to be certain who owned the house before the bank sold it to Rin.

Makoto Tachibana.

After a quick search into his cause of death and why a trained fireman would perish in a fire, Rin learned Makoto’s equipment had failed and he refused to turn back. The report didn’t list if Makoto gave a reason.

Rin sat back and rubbed his temples. He at least knew more about his “intruder,” but if he wanted him gone, he’d need more than just that. The shop owner had said a ghost was attached to a location, and Rin had always assumed that would be the place the person died, but Makoto Tachibana had died across town and had only lived in the house for a year. Maybe he had grown connected to it and returned after death, or there was something else Rin hadn’t figured out yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes contact with his ghost

**Chapter Two**

That night, armed with a name, Rin stood in his hallway where he’d seen Tachibana before. Determined to make contact, he took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm his reacting heartbeat.

“Tachibana?” Rin asked to an empty house and heard nothing in return. He tried again with the same result. Fighting off embarrassment, he glanced at the kitchen sink and said, “Makoto. Talk with me.”

Silence settled heavily around him but the hairs on the back of his neck raised.

“Y-yes?”

Rin’s heart flew into his throat. Fighting down the urge to defend himself, Rin turned toward the voice. Makoto peeked around the corner from the living room. Fear reflected brightly in his eyes and soothed Rin’s knee jerk reaction. This ghost was friendly. Rin wasn’t in danger.

Rin stared, unable to think of what to say next. _“Hi, this is now my house. Why are you haunting me?”_ just didn’t seem appropriate.

“Um. I’m Rin,” Rin said lamely and Makoto’s brow pulled together.

“Hello, Rin.”

“I. Uh. It’s nice to meet you?”

Makoto smiled at that and stepped out into the doorway. Rin could see Makoto’s form in full and closer than the times before. With the light behind him, he almost looked as if he glowed, but it was caused by a faint translucence of his body.

“I was curious but didn’t want to bother you,” Makoto said, cupping a hand around his arm.

“Bother me?”

“You left me water last night.”

Rin nodded. He’d have to thank the shop owner for the advice.  “I did.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, well. It’s not like I was using the glass.” Rin sighed, a little more at ease. “So. I suppose we’re roommates now.”

“I guess we are.”

“I hope you’re not going to keep me up with wild parties on the weekends.” Rin flashed a teasing grin and Makoto laughed. For a ghost, Makoto had a wonderful laugh and a bright smile. It made Rin’s chest ache a little.

“I hope the same.”

Rin smiled. “I’m a police officer.”

“That’s a good career.” Makoto seemed to brighten and the fear finally left his eyes. “I’m a fireman.”

Rin recognized the logo on his chest from the Iwatobi firehouse. “I know.”

“I bet we’ll see each other in passing.”

Rin frowned. “Yeah. Maybe. Are you from Iwatobi?”

“Yes.”

“Me too.” Rin usually found small talk with strangers an easy thing, but he had no idea what to say to a ghost. “This is weird. I’m sorry.”

“Weird?” Makoto tilted his head.

Rin wondered whether or not Makoto knew he was dead and haunting a house that was no longer his. “It’s just. I’ve just never met a ghost before.”

“Ghost?” The sharp elevation of Makoto’s tone paired with his widening eyes just before he vanished gave Rin his answer.

 

* * *

 

“He looked scared.” Rin leaned back and studied Sousuke’s skeptical look. “And then he disappeared. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Two days, huh?” Sousuke pushed away his plate and looked around the living room. “Maybe he’s annoyed you still haven’t unpacked.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“I think you’ve been stressed, and I know it isn’t easy to sleep in a new place.” Sousuke got to his feet.

“Where are you going?”

“To find this ghost of yours.”

Rin scowled. “I just said he hasn’t been around for two days.”

“Well, then there’s no harm in looking.”

Sousuke headed down the hall. Rin rolled his eyes and stayed planted on the floor in front of their take out dinner. Sousuke returned and chuckled. “Did you put that glass of water in the spare bedroom?”

Rin looked up with interest. He hadn’t. But he didn’t want Sousuke to know that. “Yeah. I must have left it there by accident.”

Sousuke shrugged. “It looks like you’re ghost free at the moment.” He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. “I have to get home. Will you be okay?”

“Yeah.” Rin stared at the hallway. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Rin. Get some sleep.”

Rin stood and locked the door behind Sousuke.

“Rin?”

Startled, Rin spun around and faced a worried and scared Makoto. “Makoto,” Rin whispered, afraid if he spoke too loudly Makoto would vanish again.

“W-was that the ghost?”

“No, Makoto.” Rin took two steps closer to Makoto. “You’re the ghost.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “But ghosts are scary.” He held up his hand and frowned at his palm. “Am I scary?”

“Not at all. I think you’re probably the least scary.”

Makoto lowered his arm and smiled softly. “That’s good.” Apprehension twisted his friendly expression and Rin wished he knew how to comfort him.

“Am I really—?” Makoto turned his head away. “How?”

“A fire.”

“That sounds right.”

Rin approached Makoto and stood close enough to smell a faint scent of smoke. “You okay?” It was probably a ridiculous question for a ghost, but Rin spoke on instinct.

“Yes.” Makoto offered Rin a smile. “Are okay with me here?”

“I am.”

Makoto seemed to have accepted the information easier than Rin thought he would. Maybe he had known all along but refused to acknowledge it.

“Want to watch a movie I borrowed from Sousuke?” Rin pointed toward the case on the table.

“A movie? With me?”

“Yes. You can stand if you float through the couch.” Rin winked to communicate his joke and Makoto’s smile reappeared.

“Do you usually watch movies with”—Makoto paused before he finished a bit sadder than he started—“ghosts?”

“You’re the first.”

“Ah.”

“Come on, Makoto.” Rin lifted his fist to nudge Makoto’s arm, but thought better of it and turned toward the television set. “The plot will be terrible, but there’s at least one explosion. It’ll be entertaining.”

“Okay.”

“Really?” Rin grinned. “Great. Next time I’ll let you pick the movie.”

Makoto tilted his head under the weight of his smile. “Thank you.”

Rin had intended to watch the entire thing, but he fell asleep before the hero saved the day. After 2am Rin woke to the DVD menu on the screen, the plates from dinner in the sink, and a blanket draped over his shoulders. A crushing feeling of loneliness filled the emptiness of the house Rin once enjoyed.

 

* * *

Sousuke peered over his shoulder and Rin jerked away the DVD case. “What?” he snapped.

“Nothing.” Sousuke straightened and picked a DVD off of the shelf. “I knew you watched romantic comedies, but family comedies never struck me as something you’d like.”

Rin studied the cover. “Makoto asked for something less offensive than the last movie. I figured something made for kids would best fit the request.”

“Makoto? Your ghost?”

“Yeah.”

Sousuke chuckled. “So you plan to spend your day off having a date with a ghost?”

“It isn’t a date. And he’s better company than you anyway.”

“It’s still a bit strange.”

“Why? We live together.”

Sousuke glanced at Rin. “ _Live_ isn’t the term I’d use.”

Rin returned the movie to the shelf. “Makoto isn’t always there, but when he is, he’s nice. I know it’s strange to befriend a ghost, but I don’t see the harm in it.”

“As long as you’re certain he isn’t imaginary.”

Rin settled a glare at his friend even though he found Sousuke’s concern fully justified. “If you weren’t so frightening, maybe he’d show up when you’re around.”

“I’m not frightening.” Sousuke pouted in his unique way that only Rin understood. “Have you asked your ghost why he stayed in a burning building against training and self-preservation?”

“No. It might be a sore subject.”

“Yeah, but it might help him move on, and that’s the whole point of contact with ghosts, right?”

Sousuke walked away with his chosen DVD and Rin frowned at the shelf. He didn’t want his ghost to leave.

 

* * *

 

Rin finished his bath, changed into sweats, and headed into the kitchen.

“Rin.”

Rin startled and bumped into the table. “Jeez, Makoto.” He rubbed his thigh where it made contact. “Don’t sneak up like that.”

“Sorry.” Makoto chuckled and stepped out of Rin’s path to the sink. “How was work today?”

“Fine.” Rin filled the kettle with water and thought about his conversation with Sousuke over DVD rentals. “I brought home a movie. You might enjoy it more than the others.”

“Oh. Thank you, Rin.”

“You’re wel—” Rin turned and found himself alone. “Makoto?”

Makoto wandered back from the living room. “I don’t think I’ve seen that one.”

Rin sighed with relief and smiled at Makoto’s excitement. “We’ll watch it tonight.”

“You should sleep.”

“What? Why?”

“You always fall asleep before the movie ends.”

Rin transferred the kettle to the counter and plugged it in. “I’ll try harder to stay awake this time.”

“You seem tired tonight.”

Rin grinned at Makoto over his shoulder. “Not too tired for company.” He sat down at the table and motioned for Makoto to join him. “Are you bored during the day when I’m not here?”

“Um.” Makoto sat down across from Rin. “I don’t think so. I don’t know.”

Ghost time probably worked differently. “Do you remember anything about before?”

Makoto shook his head. “I know I lived here and I worked as a fireman. But that’s about all I can remember.”

“You don’t remember your death?”

“I’m glad I don’t.” Makoto chuckled.

Rin smiled along. That was probably a good thing. “Any idea why you’d stay in a building after your equipment failed?”

“Is that what happened?” Makoto asked and Rin nodded. “Then there must’ve been a person inside who needed help.”

“You’d risk your life just to save someone even though the chance that you both will die is higher than success?”

“Yes. I’d at least have to try. Even if it seems hopeless.”

Rin leaned back. Makoto had taken the terms self-sacrifice and selflessness to a level Rin had never thought about. As an officer he’d risk his life, but the odds Makoto went up against that night felt daunting even to Rin.

“You’re a good guy, Makoto,” Rin decided. The world needed more people like Makoto. But chances are they’d fling themselves into harm’s way and leave the rest of the world to cope in their absence.

“I wonder if I failed,” Makoto said.

“I don’t remember seeing another death mentioned.” Rin stood and dealt with the whistling kettle. He got down two cups, caught himself, and returned one. His guest wouldn’t be drinking anything.

“I’m glad.”

Rin looked back and studied Makoto’s profile. If he was still alive, Rin would enjoy the eye candy at the local firehouse every chance he got, but Makoto was no longer flesh and bone and offered nothing but company and a sweet smile—both things Rin missed when gone.

“It’s raining again tonight,” Makoto commented.

Confused, Rin looked at the clear night outside and began to wonder just how much of his world he shared with Makoto.

 

* * *

 

Rin read the news on his phone and watched Makoto watch the movie on the other end of the couch. With only a single cushion separating them, Makoto’s transparency was impossible to ignore and the hint of smoke that followed him stung Rin’s nose. But the silence between them was comfortable and so much better than the silence without Makoto.

Curious, Rin opened the camera application and tilted his phone, bringing Makoto into frame. Nothing appeared in the screen, but Rin took a photo anyway and exited the app.

Makoto glanced at Rin and smiled. “You stayed awake.”

“How’d you like that one compared to the others?” Rin grabbed the remote to silence the music over the credits.

“It was good. Thank you for renting it for me.”

“Next day off I’ll get you another.”

Rin watched Makoto for the surprised and grateful smile he now knew when to expect, and he wasn’t disappointed by Makoto’s bright expression. He wore happiness like it was made from his smile and perfected by the softness in his eyes.

“You don’t have to do anything for me, Rin.”

“I want to.” Rin stood and stretched his back. “But maybe next movie night will include a little more action.”

Makoto agreed with a chuckle and nod.

“That room.” Rin motioned toward the empty spare bedroom. “It was yours, wasn’t it? When you were alive.”

“Yes. The one you’re in—” Makoto stopped abruptly. His expression unmoved by the fear surfacing in his eyes. “It was Haru’s,” he finished in a quiet whisper.

“Haru? A friend?”

“Yes. Why isn’t he here now?”

Rin shook his head. “The house was empty when I bought it. Did Haru own it with you?”

Makoto turned his head toward the TV but Rin knew he didn’t see the screen. “I don’t remember.”

The temperature in the house dropped below the usual chill whenever Makoto visited. Rin fought off a shiver. “I’ll look into it.” He turned around to switch on the light. “Give new a full name and—” Rin turned back to an empty couch and the TV flickering out. “Makoto?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets advice from Nagisa and Rei, and he discovers Haru's fate for Makoto.

**Chapter Three**

One night absent was normal. Waiting for Makoto, Rin opened the gallery on his phone and checked the photo from the night before. The glow from the TV illuminated part of Makoto’s face. It was blurry and faint but Rin knew Makoto’s form.

The second night without Makoto, Rin worried but it wasn’t anything too unusual. After the fourth night alone, Rin ventured back into Nagisa’s shop before his shift to ask for advice about his ghost.

“You’re back!” Nagisa chirped before Rin’s eyes adjusted to the indoor lighting. “Here for my offer?”

Rin frowned but couldn’t exactly deny his obvious intentions. “Yeah. I have some questions about ghosts.”

“Nagisa-kun, are you giving out free advisement again?”

Rin recognized the man stationed behind the counter from his first visit.

“But Rei-chan, he’s the officer from the other day, and you can feel the energy on him. He’s _covered_ in spirit.”

Rei gave Nagisa a dubious look from over the top of his glasses, but fixed their placement before turning his gaze onto Rin. After a long pause, Rin started to grow warm under his uniform. The guy’s stare was unnerving.

“Yes. I suppose you can,” Rei decided and left his station behind the counter. When he drew up closer to inspect whatever spirit residue Rin carried with him, Rin regretted his decision to seek help from anywhere but the internet.

“What were your questions, Officer Matsuoka?” Rei asked.

“Uh.” Rin shot a questioning look at Nagisa, but found the same deep interest in his expression as well. He inhaled and asked his question for the experts to answer. “What would make a ghost disappear? He had been active nightly—or almost nightly—up until a few nights ago.”

“Did you perform a smudging?” Rei questioned.

“A what?”

“Did you cleanse the house to chase away the spirit?” Nagisa explained with a grin.

“No. I haven’t tried to chase him away at all. He’s welcomed to stay, as far as I’m concerned.”

“I see.” Rei touched the side of his frames. “If it wasn’t caused by your intentions, I can only assume your spirit is tired. It takes a great deal of energy for a spirit to interact with this world, and if it was active every night as you alluded to, then it might have needed to recharge, so to speak.”

Rin gaped, slightly confused and underwhelmed by the information. A ghost could grow tire? “ _This_ world?”

“They might be temporarily visible or tangible to the living, but they have moved beyond the living realm.”

“So where is Mako—the ghost now if not in this realm?”

“Spirits are trapped in our world because they’re bound to something from when they were alive,” Nagisa took over. “Your ghost is either growing tired because this bond is deteriorating, or it’s tired because it’s still a young spirit.”

“Young?”

“Older hauntings are usually more active.”

Rin nodded. “Okay. So will he return?”

“Since there’s residual energy on you, your ghost is still near but unable to reach the human side,” Nagisa explained “It could be exhaustion like Rei said, or weakness, or even an unstable emotional state.”

“Ghosts have emotions?”

Nagisa shrugged and looked at Rei who smiled at Rin as if humoring a child. “Spirits who can interact with living humans can do so _because_ of their emotions.”

Rin rubbed his forehead. There seemed to be too many rules and facts. He just needed to be sure he hadn’t chased away Makoto. “How long does a ghost need to recharge his emotional batteries and return to the living world?”

Rei and Nagisa shared a look. “It isn’t so simple,” Nagisa said. “But you could try making contact with your ghost the same way you did the first time.”

“That sounds simple.”

“I never said it was guaranteed to work.”

 

* * *

 

That night Rin left a glass of water in the spare bedroom and went to bed. He stared at the ceiling and replayed his last conversation with Makoto. He couldn’t remember whether or not if he had caused insult, but maybe bringing up Makoto’s friend had uncovered a painful memory that sent him back into hiding. Or Makoto truly needed time to recharge his ghostly batteries. Rin missed Makoto but refused to think about how silly it was to miss a ghost.

Frustrated, Rin wrapped his blanket around his body and walked to the other end of the house. The glass of water was untouched. He sat down in the dark and studied the window.

“Makoto,” Rin whispered. “I’m sorry if I said something stupid.”

Silence never felt so lonely.

Rin curled up on the floor, wrapped in his blanket. He’d wait another five minutes and go back to bed.

A voice woke Rin sometime later. Groggy from sleep, Rin tugged his blanket tighter and ignored it.

“Rin.”

The voice was persistent but not firm. Rin opened his eyes, but in the darkness he couldn’t see much of anything. “Makoto?” In his sleepy haze, he reached out as if he’d find Makoto crouched next to him.

“You’ll catch a cold if you sleep on the floor.”

Rin smiled. It was definitely Makoto. “I’m fine here.”

“Please go to a proper bed, Rin.”

“Only if you follow me.”

“Rin.” Exasperated but amused, Makoto sighed.

“Don’t leave for so long next time.” Rin swept his hand across the floor and bumped a solid object. He rested his hand on it without knowing if it was Makoto’s knee or his own imagination fueled by wishful thinking. It didn’t matter.

“Go to bed.” Makoto’s voice lowered and air stirred Rin’s hair. Rin breathed deeply and found comfort in the faint smell of burning wood.

“You win, Makoto.” Rin sat up in an empty room with nothing but himself and his blanket, a chill in the air, and a warmth in his chest that would blossom into an unattainable yearning by daylight.

 

* * *

“Where the hell have you been?” Rin demanded the next night the moment after Makoto startled him in the hallway. Makoto’s sheepish laugh lightened Rin’s annoyance at the disappearing act but it wasn’t the explanation he wanted.

“Was I gone that long?”

Rin frowned, remembering what Rei had said about energy and worlds. Makoto probably went by a different internal clock when he left where Rin could see him.

“It’s fine, Makoto. I’m glad you’re here tonight.”

Makoto smiled and followed Rin into the kitchen. “How was work?”

“I chased a purse snatcher for a few blocks.”

“Wow.”

Rin grinned. “He gave up and turned himself in.”

The closed eye smile Makoto gave Rin spread warmth to his fingertips against the chill that hung in the air around Makoto.

“Do you still want me to find your friend?” Rin asked, careful not to look away. If Makoto vanished this time, he wanted to see his expression.

“Oh.” Makoto looked toward Rin’s room. “No. I think it’s fine.”

“It won’t be any trouble with a name. I can find out what happened to him, so you won’t worry anymore.”

“You’re busy enough.”

Rin knew the polite act was meant to give him an out, but nothing would deter Rin from the only thing he could do for Makoto. “Let me find him. Please. I want to.”

Makoto smiled and cupped his arm. “Okay. His name is Haruka Nanase.”

 

* * *

Haruka Nanase proved easy to track down, and in a strike of luck or sheer coincidence, his restaurant was located next door to Sousuke’s favorite place for dinner. Rin ducked out of his meal break with Sousuke and jogged into the neighboring restaurant. If he made his inquiries quick enough, he could avoid Sousuke’s questions.

A boy with silver hair greeted him from behind a counter. “Good evening, officer.”

Rin offered a smile and approached the front. They didn’t seem to serve a dinner rush.

“We offer free coffee for all police and firemen, and a discount on the rest of the menu,” the boy continued.

Rin glanced at the name tag attached to the kid’s uniform. “That’s fine, Nitori. I actually need to speak to the owner.”

“Oh. Mr. Nanase isn’t here right now, but I’ll gladly pass on a message.”

“Haruka Nanase is the owner, then?”

“Yes, sir. He’s also the head chef.”

Rin handed his card to Nitori. “Please tell him to call me about an old friend.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Nitori held the card to his chest. “Would you like a free coffee to go?”

“We’ll take two,” Sousuke said at Rin’s side. “Thank you.”

Nitori pocketed Rin’s card and scurried away. Rin glowered at Sousuke, expecting a few jabs about running errands for a ghost.

“Why are you looking for the owner?”

“Makoto asked.”

Sousuke sighed and shook his head. “What good will digging up painful memories from the past accomplish?”

“He wanted to know if his friend was okay. I can at least make sure he’s well.”

Sousuke frowned. They both knew arguing would be pointless. Sousuke had never been able to budge Rin after his mind was made. “I hope you know what you’re doing. Human emotions are fragile.”

“I’m sure Mr. Nanase isn’t still emotional about his friend’s passing.”

“How long would your scars last if I died unexpectedly?”

Rin shifted his gaze to Nitori rushing back with their drinks. Sousuke had made an excellent point, and Rin hated when he was right. Maybe Makoto would be satisfied with just knowing Haru’s new address from public record. Heartache wasn’t something Rin wished to stir up for a stranger.

 

* * *

Makoto didn’t appear when Rin returned after his shift ended, but the lamp in the living room had been switched on. Rin changed and wandered into the back bedroom with a blanket. He waited in the dark with a glass of water on the windowsill and news he needed to share sitting on his tongue.

Rin lowered his head, at the cusp of sleep when he smelled ashes.

“Makoto?”

“Hm. You should be in bed.”

Rin closed his eyes and imagined it was warmth instead of coldness against his side.

“I found Haru.”

“Is he—?”

“Alive.” Rin glanced at Makoto in time to catch the relief in his expression. “I didn’t talk to him, but I went by his restaurant.”

“That’s right. He had just opened it. Although, I guess that would’ve been a few years ago.”

The excited sparkle adding life back into his green hues faded. Rin hurried to fix the color leaching any further. “It’s still there so the food must be good, right?”

“Yes!” The color warmed once again. “Haru is a great cook.”

“It was his restaurant that burned down. I recognized the name.”

Makoto frowned. “Oh. I remember Haru was the person trapped. I had to get to him. That’s why I couldn’t turn back. I had to try.” The room felt colder, but Rin couldn’t blame Makoto for the chill in his own heart.

“He survived. Somehow.”

“I’m glad Haru is okay.” Makoto sighed a quiet laugh and touched his chest. “I feel so much better now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier if it bothered you?”

“I didn’t know.”

Rin clicked his teeth. They sat in silence until Rin thought of something. “Are you going to leave now that you know your friend is okay?”

“I don’t know.”

Rin couldn’t fault Makoto’s honesty, but the thought of losing his roommate hurt more than Rin would admit.

“I hope I don’t,” Makoto whispered.

“Why?” Rin turned his head and stared at what he could see of Makoto in the dark. “Don’t you want to move on?”

“I think I’d miss you.”

Rin smiled softly and looked at the floor. “Me too.”

“Go to bed, Rin.”

Something touched Rin’s hand that felt like a hesitant caress of a single finger. Rin closed his eyes and made a wish, but he opened them to an empty room that smelled like dust. Disappointment weighed on his heart.

 

* * *

 

“So your ghost still has unfinished business?” Sousuke asked ten minutes into their shift.

“He’s still around, so I guess he does.”

“What’s keeping him here if it wasn’t the fear that his friend died in that fire?”

Rin had no idea and it didn’t seem like Makoto did either. Rin liked to think Makoto stayed for Rin, but such a romantic gesture would be in vain anyway.

“Makoto doesn’t know why he’s still here or at the house,” Rin said.

“Strange.”

“It isn’t the strangest part about having a ghost roommate.”

Sousuke snorted. “I guess not.”

Rin’s ringtone interrupted further discussion. Rin fetched his phone from his pocket and answered. “Matsuoka speaking.”

“You wanted to talk with me.”

“Huh? Who’s speaking?”

The caller signed his annoyance before his name. “Haru.”

Rin sat up a little straighter. After his message had been ignored for the first few days, Rin had figured he’d never hear from the restaurant owner. “Yeah. I uh, had questions about your friend, Tachibana.”

Silence filtered through the line and Rin feared the call had disconnected.

“I can talk at 7 pm at the restaurant.”

“Okay. I’ll be there.”

The call ended and Rin lowered his phone. Sousuke sighed. “Are you doing favors for a ghost during your shift?”

“I’ll take my break then. It’s fine.”

“Don’t get fired just because you bought a haunted house.”

“Be quiet. It’s fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue, but Rin takes a bath with an audience and that's what's important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I discovered an online community of people who date ghosts. I then altered my original outline to better fit this uh phenomenon.  
> So chapter 5 will probably take a bit longer than my usual update pace since I'm rearranging scenes and adding more.
> 
> Thank you for reading! The comments make me very happy :3

**Chapter Four**

Haru met them at the door and directed them back outside and to the vacant patio area. It didn’t offer privacy from pedestrians but it kept the conversation away from customers and employees.

“Are you investigating Makoto’s death?” Haru stared Rin down. “It’s about time.”

“Why would we investigate an accident?” Sousuke asked and earned a pointed glare from Haru that even made Rin flinch.

“I only came by to—” Rin searched for a believable excuse. He couldn’t tell Haru his friend’s ghost had asked Rin to check on him. “I wanted to ask about Tachibana’s death to see if anything fishy happened,” Rin finished and ignored Sousuke’s exasperated look.

“His equipment shouldn’t have failed.” Haru turned his blue-eyed stare back onto Rin.

“Tell me what happened that night.”

“I’ve already gave a statement.”

“I don’t want a statement. I want to know what happened.”

Haru studied Rin and the anger in his eyes lessened. “Okay.” He lowered his gaze to the table. “I had stayed late to finish the kitchen because we were supposed to open that weekend. A fire started in the front. The fire exit door wouldn’t open and the fire blocked the other way out.”

“Was the cause of the fire found?” Sousuke interrupted and Haru nodded.

“Faulty wiring in one of the display cases.” Haru turned his attention to the street. “Makoto entered through the front but part of the ceiling collapsed and he—we could see each other but—” Haru blinked a few times and looked at Rin. “I passed out and another fireman managed to clear the exit and pull me out. They weren’t able to reach Makoto in time.”

Rin swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“His parents gave me his badge afterwards. I used to keep it here, but it made my office smell like that night.”

Rin guessed the reminder it served as probably hurt more than the stench. “Do you still have it?”

“No. Last year I wrapped it and buried it at the house. It seemed appropriate but afterwards I wished I had buried it at his family’s house instead.”

“Where at the house?”

“Under his window.”

“It doesn’t sound like there was any foul play,” Sousuke said during the silence. “Makoto entered the restaurant to save you, and it would be too much trouble to set up an electrical fire in hopes that you’d be there at the right time to lure Makoto into certain death.”

Haru’s eyes narrowed at Sousuke. “I never said the fire was deliberate. But Makoto’s equipment should’ve worked fine.”

“That sort of thing happens,” Sousuke argued. “It’s unfortunate but nothing is fail proof.”

“Makoto was too careful.”

“Do you think someone would’ve tampered with his equipment?” Rin interjected before Sousuke could argue further.

Haru backed down and set his gaze on Rin. “Maybe.”

Sousuke crossed his arms. “They would’ve looked for evidence of that.”

“Why are you here?” Haru snapped. “Why ask about Makoto now?”

“I think you’re right that whatever happened wasn’t an accident,” Rin blurted. Admitting that a ghost’s unfinished business had sent Rin to the conclusion would be better left unsaid. “So I’m going to look into whether or not the equipment was inspected.” Sousuke held his tongue but Rin could guess at his thoughts. Rin had gone crazy.

Haru studied Rin for a moment and got to his feet. “I don’t know why you care, but thank you.”

“Were you and Makoto—?” It was none of Rin’s business but he had to know. “Only friends?”

Haru narrowed his eyes but kept his thoughts private. “I loved Makoto. We considered each other family.”

“Okay. Thank you for your time.”

 

* * *

Rin returned home that night to the lamp’s soft glow and silence of an empty house. He grabbed a shovel and a flash light and headed back outside. He struggled against the automatic sprinklers but found the badge under Makoto’s window, wrapped and secured in a small tin box.

Alone in the kitchen, Rin opened the box and held the badge as he unwrapped plastic and cloth from around it. Something Rin assumed to be soot and ashes still covered the metal. He swiped his thumb across “Tachibana” and swallowed the painful lump in his throat.

“Rin, why are you wet?”

Rin glanced up at Makoto and smiled. “Hey. I got caught under lawn care.”

“Oh. Okay.” Makoto sat down at the table. “It feels warm tonight.” He touched his arms and smiled sunshine at Rin. “The warmth feels good.”

Rin studied the badge resting in his palm. “I spoke to Haru.”

“Is he doing okay?”

“Yeah.” Rin used his thumb to wipe away the grime from the badge and uncover the promised shine. “Do you miss him?”

“I’m just glad he’s okay.”

Rin looked outside and closed his hand around Makoto’s badge. “Is it raining again, Makoto?”

Makoto glanced at the window. He smiled and got to his feet for a closer inspection of the night outside. “No. It’s clear.”

Rin tightened his hand around Makoto’s badge.  “I’m glad.”

 

* * *

 

The next night Rin returned home later than usual and once again the living room’s lamp greeted him in Makoto’s place. He thanked Makoto and headed into the bath to soak his muscles.

Rin lowered into the water so it reached his nose and let his mind wander to the one topic that was never far away. Makoto was no longer an intruder. Rin referred to him as a friend—a friend who wouldn’t appear in front of others, leaving Rin to look insane if he dared mention Makoto, but also a very shy friend who believed everyone else to be frightening ghosts of another sort.

He sighed and dunked his head under the water. When he surfaced with a gasp he heard Makoto’s sharp inhale. He glanced up at the other and smiled.

“Joining me in the tub, Makoto? It’ll be a tight squeeze.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Oh. No. I’m sorry. I wanted to talk and you’re usually done by now. I’ll wait outside.” He turned and grabbed the door but his hand passed through it. “Oh.” He tried again and sighed.

“You’re a terrible ghost sometimes, Makoto. How’d you get in?”

“I walked through.” Makoto motioned to the barrier. “I’ll be outside.” He took a step and his head collided with the door. He backed up and Rin chuckled at Makoto’s flustered state.

“What’s wrong, Makoto? You came in here fine.”

“Lately I can’t do anything if I think about it first.” Makoto passed his hand through the door again. “I don’t know what’s different.”

“Just sit down and keep me company.” Rin rested his head on the back of the tub.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Rin grinned at Makoto. “It isn’t like you’re going to try something.”

“No. I wouldn’t.” Makoto dragged the stool from beside the tub and sat down closer to the door. “Are you sore from work?”

“I trained with Sousuke today. He never holds back.” Rin rolled his shoulders and studied Makoto. His glow was less obvious tonight and the transparency was contained to his bare feet. “Can ghosts change clothes?”

Makoto touched his shirt. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried.”

“So you’re stuck in that top that’s just tight enough to display your chest in a very flattering and appealing way.” Rin sighed and let his head roll to the side. “What a shame.”

Makoto looked down at himself. “I could try to cover up if it’s distracting.”

Rin snorted. “It’s distracting. But I like it. If you’re going to be dressed for eternity, you might as well impress and awe mere mortals like me.”

Makoto chuckled softly. “I like it more now that I know you like it.”

Rin couldn’t tell if Makoto had been sincere or just as coy as Rin. “Are we flirting?”

“Yes.”

Rin laughed and Makoto hid his smile with a lowered head. Rin never knew a ghost could blush. “It’s too bad you can’t go any further than words.”

Makoto looked up with wide eyes. After a moment, he exhaled a chuckle and shook his head. “I can’t even touch the door when I want.”

Rin shifted his gaze to the ceiling and wondered how a lingering touch from a ghost would feel. Obviously it would be cold. Makoto lacked real skin and a real pulse. But even without warmth, would Rin react the same way as he would with a living person? The contact from the other night hadn’t been cold, but it had touch Rin deeper than a dead fireman had the right to reach.

For a moment Rin allowed himself to pretend Makoto was alive, but that desire would only lead Rin to pain and heartache. “You idiot,” Rin whispered to himself and slipped back under the water.

 

* * *

 

Using the number on the badge, Rin located Makoto’s firehouse and dropped by after the end of his shift. Sousuke seemed reluctant to allow the errand, but in the end he said goodnight and parted ways.

Rin entered through the opened garage and spotted a person inside. “Excuse me,” he called out and grabbed the attention of a tall man in a black shirt that matched Makoto’s.

“Good evening, officer.” The man smiled and set down his clipboard. “What can I do for you?” He waited for Rin to approach.

“Are you a firefighter?”

“Kisumi.”

“Huh?” Rin took a step back.

“That’s my name.” Kisumi smiled brighter and tilted his head, shifting his pink hair. “Do you need a fire put out, officer?”

Rin ignored what he assumed to be a flirt. “I’m curious about procedures when equipment fails.”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re here for a tour of our trucks.” Kisumi turned back to the work bench and picked up the clipboard. “Whenever equipment fails a check, it’s inspected for causes. A report is written if a replacement is needed, but otherwise, repairs or adjustments are completed.”

“What if the failure results in a death?”

Kisumi lost his good-natured smile. “That requires a more thorough inspection of all equipment and the fire marshal’s approval of the findings. It’s not usual, but equipment has been known to fail during the worst moments. It can’t always be helped.”

“Are these reports public domain?”

“They’re internal reports, but they’re available by request through the appropriate channels. Why do you ask?”

“Makoto Tachibana was stationed here. Did you know him?”

Kisumi flipped a page on his clipboard. “I’ve only just transferred but every firefighter in Iwatobi knows of Makoto. He left a hole that hasn’t been filled. Even the ones who weren’t friends with him felt the loss.”

“He must have been well liked.”

“Everyone loved Makoto.” Kisumi dropped the clipboard to the bench. “Why are you asking about him now?”

“Curiosity.”

“That isn’t a good excuse to reopen wounds, officer.”

 

* * *

 

“Rin!” Makoto greeted Rin the moment he opened the door. “You’re late.”

Rin laughed. Makoto’s good moods were contagious. “I had an errand. Why are you so excited?”

“I’ve been practicing.” Makoto leaned down and pushed the table with his hand. “See? I won’t trap myself in the bath again.”

“I thought you could already move objects. You unpacked my DVD collection and moved my dishes.”

“If I do something absentmindedly, it’s fine. I did those things without thinking about it. And I guess since I didn’t know I was dead—or hadn’t acknowledged it—I was able to do anything because I believed I could. Now if I want to touch something, I often can’t.”

“The other night you locked yourself in the bathroom with me because you thought about opening the door?”

“Yes.” Makoto picked up a book from the table. “But I’ve been practicing touching objects. I want to be able to control it.” The book fell through Makoto’s hand and hit the floor. “I haven’t perfected it yet.”

Rin retrieved the book and offered it to Makoto. “I’ll help.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Then you can do my laundry when I’m at work.”

Makoto laughed and moved his hand through the book. “I’ll need some time before I can do that.”

“You can practice tonight by picking a movie to watch.” Rin returned the book to the shelf. “I’m going to change but I’ll be back.”

Makoto crouched in front of the DVDs. His transparency had lessened again to the point of almost blocking the case from view with his figure. Rin wondered whether or not his visible state was a good sign.

“Are you happy here, Makoto?”

Makoto smiled over his shoulder at Rin. “Yes.”

“Even though you’re—” Rin caught the question in his mouth. “I’m happy too,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Before shift start, Rin returned to the strange store with incense and crystals. Nagisa grabbed his arm at the door and dragged him to the register. “I told you he’d be back, Rei-chan.”

“You’re always right, Nagisa-kun.”

Rin pulled his arm free and put a single step of distance between him and Nagisa. “I’m only here—”

“Because you have a question,” Nagisa said and Rin scowled. “Right, Officer-chan?”

Rin frowned at the nickname. “Yes. But it’s Officer Matsuoka.”

“Right. Right.” Nagisa ignore the correction but Rin let it slide. “You know we have to charge you eventually. We can’t give away everything we know for free.”

Rin had figured as much. “I hope I can afford you.”

“Our prices are reasonable,” Rei said. “And we’ve agreed to offer you a discount.”

“Why?”

“Your spirit is interesting.” Nagisa crossed the line of personal space once again and grabbed Rin by the arm. “How’s the haunting?”

“Perceivable.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Ooh? The spirit must be finding energy from somewhere.”

“To charge his emotional batteries?”

“Maybe his emotions are the charge. Or maybe your haunting is something else.” Nagisa tugged on Rin’s arm “You should let us investigate.”

“No.”

“Aww.”

Rei adjusted his glasses. “This spirit seems to be adjusting rather quickly. Has anything else changed?”

“I found what I think he’s, uh, bound to.” Rin extracted his arm from Nagisa. “An object. I brought it inside the home, and he’s been less transparent since.”

Rei cradled his chin in thought. “A link to the living world shouldn’t alter the spirit’s appearance.”

“Uh. He’s teaching himself how to touch objects too,” Rin offered. “He’s been practicing so he can control it.”

“He can hold objects?” Nagisa pulled himself up and sat on the counter. “That’s unusual for a ghost. I’d say it sounds more like a poltergeist, except you claim he’s friendly.”

“A poltergeist can’t retain a solid state,” Rei said in contemplation. “This spirit is one with a plentiful energy source. Nagisa-kun, do you think—?”

“Ah.” Nagisa leaned into Rei’s space. “Rei-chan might be right.”

Rin frowned at the looks the two exchanged. “What’s an energy source?”

“Usually a spirit’s emotional state feeds it energy.” Rei turned away from Nagisa’s grin. “In hauntings, anger is the most common and dangerous occurrence.”

“Could happiness do it?”

“There aren’t many spirits happy to find out they’re dead.”

“But it’s possible?”

“Yes. I suppose it is.”

“Is emotional energy all that’s needed for a ghost to control moving objects?” Rin pressed and Rei leaned back.

“Er. Well. There isn’t a blanket rule for every spirit. I simply can’t say. However, I’m not entirely sure you’re dealing with a spirit.”

“What else would it be other than a spirit?”

“Ghosts are complicated.” Nagisa jumped down from the counter. “We need to investigate _on_ premise!”

Rin looked from Nagisa’s excited grin to Rei’s look of defeat. “I don’t know. Makoto is pretty shy.”

“Makoto? You know his name!” Nagisa laughed. “Leave your address. We’ll be there at midnight. Okay?”

Rin sighed, feeling slightly bullied by Nagisa, but it probably couldn’t hurt anything. “Fine. But what are you going to charge me?”

“That depends on what we find.” Nagisa winked and Rin feared he had just be conned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialogue AGAIN but Rin learns important ghost facts and Makoto meets new people

**Chapter Five**

 

Rin crossed his arms and watched Nagisa make slow circles in the spare room Rin now considered to be Makoto’s. The space was empty of personal belongings but Rin still felt as if they were trespassing. Nagisa touched the windowsill and looked at Rin. “How often do you find water here?”

Rin couldn’t remember divulging that information. “I leave a glass if Makoto’s been quiet. He’ll also place a glass there sometimes.”

“It must have been a nighttime habit of his when living,” Rei said and Nagisa nodded in agreement. “Habits are comforting to humans in life, and that doesn’t change after death,” Rei explained to Rin.

“Huh.” Rin leaned against the doorframe. “So you two do this often? Enter homes and look at water stains to determine the presence of ghosts?”

Rei adjusted his glasses. “For a man who claims to live with a ghost, you sound very skeptical and a tad too judgmental, Officer Matsuoka.”

“Sorry,” Rin murmured.

“Nagisa-kun is a medium. I’m an expert by association.”

Nagisa bounced across the room and grabbed Rin by the arm. “We’ve looked at most of the house, but the energy is strongest around you. Have you been tired lately?”

“What?” Rin freed his arm. “No.”

“Hmm. That’s weird.” Nagisa touched his chin and tilted his head. “Have you had any strange dreams?”

Rin narrowed his eyes. “No. Why?”

“No reason.” Nagisa waved his hands and retreated to Rei’s side. “I want to meet Mako-chan. Can you call him out?”

“I don’t call him,” Rin argued. “He usually just shows up. Or I leave a glass of water in here and wait until I fall asleep.”

“So he appears when you’re asleep?” Nagisa asked.

“He wakes me up and tells me to go to bed.”

“How sweet.” Nagisa grinned. “Well, just ask him to say hello. With the energy levels around you, I know he’s here. He’s probably unwilling to appear in front of me and Rei-chan, but we’re not going to sit with you until we all fall asleep and he urges us to get to bed, so if Mako-chan wants you to himself again, he needs to make even the smallest of appearances.”

Rin sighed under the rush of words from Nagisa. “That sounds like a threat.”

“It is. I won’t leave until I see him.”

“Fine.” Rin shouldn’t have agreed to their midnight visit but maybe Makoto would play along as well. “Oi, Makoto, you probably heard that.”

Nagisa bounced on his heels beside Rei but nothing changed in the room. Rin huffed and crossed his arms. He’d be perfectly fine if Makoto stayed away from the two, but he somehow knew Nagisa hadn’t lied about camping all night.

“Rin?” Makoto peeked into the room from the hallway. “Who are they?”

“They’re—”

“Mako-chan!” Nagisa squeezed past Rin and into the hallway beside Makoto. Makoto flinched back but remained present. “You really are visible.” Nagisa poked Makoto’s side and Makoto vanished with a squeak of alarm.

“Hey!” Rin started forward but something caught the back of his shirt and stopped him. The scent of smoke surrounded him and let him know Makoto had placed Rin between him and Nagisa. “Don’t do that,” Rin told Nagisa.

“Oh.” Nagisa leaned to the side. “He thinks highly of you, Officer Rin-chan. I’d say he’s even attached.”

Rin felt a tug on his shirt corresponding to Makoto frightened inhale. “They’re people, Makoto. Like me.”

“Oh.” Makoto’s grip loosened under Rin’s reassurance. “Are you sure?”

“I can promise they’re people,” Rin amended.

Rei adjusted his glasses and reached for his bag at his feet. “Nagisa-kun, I think we’ve upset the spirit enough, and I believe you now have your answers.”

“Yes.” Nagisa leaned to the side again and grinned at Makoto behind Rin. “Thank you for showing up, Mako-chan, but be careful with Rin-chan, okay?”

“Hm.” Makoto released Rin’s shirt.

“I’ll show you out,” Rin said and stepped away from Makoto.

Rei walked ahead and pulled out a cell phone. Nagisa retrieved his bag at the door and waved at Makoto in the hallway who flinched back behind the wall. “He’s a shy one,” Nagisa commented and headed outside. Rin followed behind.

Nagisa stopped at the end of the driveway and faced Rin with a serious expression. “Mako-chan isn’t a ghost-ghost.”

“A ghost—what?”

Nagisa held his chin and studied the stars. “Well. You know how there are many different types of cats? Let’s say the commonly experienced cold spots, apparitions, sudden movement out of the corner of their eye, and so on are the domestic cats of ghosts. Most everyone has seen one of those ghosts. Then there’s the poltergeists—the hauntings that intend to harm. Those are the wild large cats. They’re known but not everyone has one in their back yard.”

“Okay.” Rin shifted and looked back at his door. While Nagisa’s facts were enlightening, he wanted to apologize to Makoto. “So what’s Makoto?”

“He’s an incubus. Let’s call that a rare breed of large feline that many haven’t heard of—like a Borneo bay cat.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a nocturnal cat that only lives on the island of Borneo.”

Rin sighed. “I meant incubus.”

“Oh.” Nagisa giggled. “Makoto is a male succubus.”

Rin shook his head. Whatever joke Nagisa was playing had gone on long enough. “Good night, Nagisa.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Makoto isn’t a demon.”

Nagisa pouted. “I’m not one to argue against major religions, but those titles have been around before they were assigned to demons.”

“I’m not going to call him an incubus.”

“You don’t have to,” Rei said. “Incubus is a higher energy type of ghost—the term you’re comfortable with.”

“Mako-chan is a disembodied spirit, and he probably started out as a domestic cat type of haunting, but now he gets energy from you—not his own emotions like his common ghost counterparts. His emotions influence his appearance, but his desire to be around you drives his strength.”

Rin sighed and glanced at Rei, hoping he would translate. Rei adjusted his glasses and added, “The spirit inside of your house can touch objects because of his desire to not just _remain_ with you but to be _with_ you.”

“Yes!” Nagisa nodded. “Call it love or lust, but Mako-chan has it bad.”

Their taxi arrived and granted Rin a moment to process the information. “So Makoto changed because of something I did?”

“You’re thinking too much, Officer Rin-chan.” Nagisa let Rei approach the taxi. “Ghosts are influenced by their emotions and their environment. Mako-chan is reaching sexual energy levels over the cute police man living in his house. Your influence by proximity, and interaction changed this simple haunting into something else.”

“I did this?”

“After Mako-chan grows more assertive, and _you_ open the connection, you’ll enjoy amazing, mind blowing orgasms! You’re so lucky! There are people who perform rituals to call out the type of ghost you have following your energy like a love sick puppy.”

“Huuuh?” Rin stumbled back at the idea. “Is Makoto like this because of some ghost level he’s reached? He can’t help it now? And people summon these ghosts?”

“I didn’t mean to suggest it’s out of Mako-chan’s control. Just because he’s an incubus—or soon to be—doesn’t mean he’ll touch just anyone. His energy is focused on _you_. But there are others out there with less boundaries.”

Rin rubbed the back of his neck. The warmth in his face had spread to his ears and neck. Certainly Nagisa was playing a prank on him, but it was made more embarrassing by his previous private thoughts about Makoto. “You said I changed him?”

“Because he developed a crush. Just like any human would.”

“Nagisa-kun, we should go,” Rei called from the open door of the taxi.

“Be right there, Rei-chan.” Nagisa smiled at his partner and faced Rin once again. “This isn’t an easy thing to explain, and it isn’t perfected science. But I do have something for you that might help.” He dug into his bag and presented a book to Rin. “Read it. It’ll probably answer all of your questions.”

Rin reluctantly took the paperback with the—thankfully—obscure cover. “There are books about this?”

“There are many books about having sex with ghosts. Take mine for free.” Nagisa winked and Rin felt his flush bloom anew under the implications of what he and Makoto would do after receiving Nagisa’s gift. “Good night, Officer Rin-chan. Enjoy your evening.”

With another wink, Nagisa joined Rei in the taxi and Rin prayed his neighbors hadn’t heard anything they had discussed. He returned inside and searched for Makoto, but he had to issue his apology about the visitors to the glass of water left in Makoto’s empty room.

 

* * *

 

“What are you reading?” Sousuke asked and Rin lowered his phone.

“None of your business.”

“Whatever.” Sousuke leaned against their patrol car beside Rin and glanced at Haru’s restaurant next door to their meal break. “Is it something about that fireman?”

“Makoto. And not exactly. I did order the report about his equipment, but it’ll take a few days.”

Sousuke grunted in acknowledgment and let silence fall between them. Rin shifted away and looked at his phone.

After Nagisa’s gift, Rin decided to research whether or not an online community of people who dated ghosts actually existed as the book claimed. It did. But Rin couldn’t relate to any of the stories that seemed too bizarre and insane even by fantasy romance standards.

“You’re reading _something_.” Sousuke snatched Rin’s phone and stepped out of his reach.

“Hey! Sousuke!” Rin grabbed for his phone but Sousuke turned and blocked him with his free arm. “Tch.”

Sousuke scrolled through the page and looked up. “Sex ghosts?”

“Shut up.”

“Is this about Makoto?”

Rin felt his face warm. “No.”

“It is. You want to have sex with a ghost and have a”—Sousuke read from the screen—“‘ _mind blowing orgasm from the spirit world_.’”

Rin grabbed for his phone but Sousuke held it out of reach. “I was confirming something someone said but it’s ridiculous.”

“Who said?” Sousuke glanced at the page on Rin’s phone. “Maybe user _Space_boner 69_?”

Rin covered his face. “Oh my _god_ , Sousuke.”

“I hope you’re not really considering sex with a ghost a viable option. If you’re lonely—”

“I’m not lonely.” Rin grabbed his phone from Sousuke and shoved it into his pocket. “It isn’t—I can’t explain this to you.”

“Right.” Sousuke crossed his arms. He would never say it, but Rin knew he had made Sousuke worry about his mental sanity once again.

“Sou.” Rin sighed. “Maybe this will be easier understood if you just meet Makoto.”

Sousuke snorted and started around the car. “Your ghost never shows for me, Rin.”

“But you believe me about him.” Rin asked across the top of the vehicle. “Right? About Makoto?”

Sousuke shrugged. “I want to, but—”

“Come over after shift tonight. Makoto thought you were the ghost in the house, but he met Nagisa and Rei so I’m sure he’ll be fine with you now.”

“Nagisa and Rei? Those shop owners?”

“Yes.”

Sousuke groaned and opened his door. “You’ve been keeping strange company, Rin.”

 

* * *

  
 

“Makoto.” Rin checked Makoto’s room, but was met with silence once again. He sighed and whispered, “Where are you?”

He wandered back into the kitchen where Sousuke waited. “It’s been an hour, Rin. I’m tired. Your so-called ghost isn’t going to show up.”

“He isn’t so-called,” Rin muttered.

“Maybe you need to call in a psychic.” Sousuke headed into the living room and retrieved his jacket from the hook. “Or maybe a psychiatrist.”

Rin couldn’t blame Sousuke for the reached conclusion, but he hadn’t expected his closest friend’s off-handed suggestion to hurt as much as it did. “I’m not crazy.”

“You’ve been under a lot of stress, but this isn’t the way to vent frustrations or emotions.”

“How could I have made any of this up? And _why_?”

“I don’t know. But _ghosts_ , Rin? And whatever webpage you had on your phone just makes this whole situation—weirder and much worse.”

“It wouldn’t be worse if you just believed me. Maybe Makoto won’t show up because of you.”

“I’m the problem?”

“Maybe.”

“You’ve taken this ghost thing too far.”

“I haven’t taken anything too far!” Rin’s last word puffed into a white cloud of breath. He shivered in the sudden and sharp drop in temperature but found relief in the accompanying scent of smoke.

“Stop it,” Makoto spoke from the doorway.

Sousuke startled backward into the wall. Rin would’ve found his wide eyes comical if the moment hadn’t just followed their fight. “Sousuke, this is Makoto,” Rin introduced the two, watching Sousuke’s reaction.

“The ghost,” Sousuke whispered.

“The ghost,” Rin confirmed.

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

Makoto entered the room and even Rin took a step back from his angered expression. “Makoto?” Rin had seen enough movies with poltergeists to know not to anger a ghost. “Are you okay?”

“Rin’s your friend,” Makoto directed his words at Sousuke. “You should protect him and have his side no matter what. That’s what friends do.”

Sousuke glanced at Rin and back at Makoto.

“Makoto.” Rin stepped between them with his hands slightly raised. Makoto appeared less angry but it wasn’t a chance Rin wanted to take. “In his own way, Sousuke _was_ protecting me.”

Makoto’s expression softened. “But he upset you.”

“That’s also a part of what friends do, right?”

Makoto chuckled and nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Rin. I’ll apologize to your friend too.”

“Don’t,” Sousuke said. He had stood upright again but kept his distance. “You were right.”

“But I was rude.” Makoto touched the back of his head. “So I’m sorry. It’s good to finally meet you, Officer Yamazaki. Rin’s talked a lot about you.”

“Yeah? He won’t shut up about you.” Sousuke tilted his head and observed Makoto. Makoto shrank away from his gaze and faded.

“Don’t you dare leave yet, Makoto.” Rin grabbed Makoto’s arm, and for a moment he held a solid forearm, but Makoto’s gaze found his and Rin’s grip moved through Makoto. “Mako—?

“It’s cold tonight,” Makoto said, holding his forearm to his chest. “But that wasn’t,” he finished quietly. Rin flexed his hand, confused but curious about the tingling sensation just beneath the skin.

“I think the frost on the windows is your doing,” Sousuke said and drew Makoto’s attention. “Is that normal? The temperature thing?”

“No.” Rin moved away from Makoto. “If I ever want to have snow in my shower, I now know to make Makoto angry.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Makoto’s voice raised in alarm and worry, but Rin eased a smile from him with his smirk. “I hope it isn’t too cold, Officer Yamazaki.”

“Call me Sousuke. And no, it isn’t cold anymore.” Sousuke watched the two for a moment and reached for his jacket. “I should go before Rin takes out his phone and follows directions.”

“Sousuke!” Rin covered his face. “Just go home.”

Sousuke chuckled. “Enjoy your evening.”

“I wish people would stop telling me that.” Rin glanced at Makoto’s confused but happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it's going to that type of story. Expect a rating change soon. I had planned for this to go explicit anyway but Nagisa being the sex ghost expert has been added. (and yes there are real people who date and sex up ghosts they call a succubus or incubus and ... yeah that's a real thing real people do. Personally I fear ghosts and don't want them near my anything.) Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Rin get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the rating change? not so family friendly anymore.
> 
> my classes for fall started today so here's a little back to school present for everyone.

**Chapter Six**

“Did you do—uh.” Sousuke stared at the DVD case in his hand. “ _Things_ with Makoto the other night?”

“What?” Rin nearly knocked over the display of new releases. “No! And don’t ask that. Ever.”

Sousuke chuckled. “How would it work with a ghost?”

Rin rubbed his forehead. “I don’t want to discuss this with you.” Not that Rin had an answer anyway.

“It’s only weird when the boyfriend is a ghost, huh?” Sousuke grinned at Rin’s discomfort. “You do know how to—you know. That’s what that webpage was for, right?”

“No, it wasn’t. But it didn’t have a step by step guide anyway.”

“So you did look for one.”

Rin leaned his head against the shelf. “Stop it.”

“Your shop owner friends didn’t help?”

“They’ve helped as much as you’re helping right now.”

Sousuke laughed. “Maybe you need to rent a romantic movie to get Makoto in the mood. Isn’t there one about a woman and her dead husband spinning pottery?”

“Sousuke,” Rin groaned. He could only take so much embarrassment.

Sousuke picked up a different DVD case. “You were at the library today, but you didn’t research how to have sex with your ghost friend?”

Rin ignored the tease. “I looked up information about ghosts, but I didn’t find many facts in agreement.”

After he had read the chapters in Nagisa’s book about general ghosts facts—skipping the more salacious chapters out of embarrassment—he had only learned that nothing was truly known. Rules governing one ghost didn’t necessarily apply to another. Not all spirits were tied to an object, some could free themselves, and others could be destroyed if their anchor burned. Supplemental research that day led to additional questions and less answers.

“It isn’t like there are real scientists researching ghosts,” Sousuke said.

“Rei—that shop owner—is technically a real scientist.”

“Wow.” Sousuke cleared his throat and returned the DVDs to the shelf. He moved down a few feet and Rin shuffled alongside. “Have you at least found out if Makoto has an unresolved wish that keeps him here, or is that just a movie thing?”

“It could be a real thing, but Makoto doesn’t know. He could be here for many reasons.”

“Could one of those reasons be getting into your pants?”

At a loss of a comeback, Rin settled on a glare directed at his best friend. Sousuke chuckled and apologized.

 

* * *

 

Rin chose another comedy for Makoto and returned home. After 10:30 pm Makoto greeted him in the kitchen, but this time the sudden appearance didn’t startle Rin.

“I’ve been practicing.” Makoto opened the nearest drawer and picked up and placed down a few pieces of silverware.

“Wow.” Rin leaned against the counter. “You’ll be folding my laundry soon.”

Makoto chuckled and closed the drawer.

“I picked up a movie.”

“Really?” Makoto’s smile grew and Rin felt lighter. “Thank you, Rin.”

Rin studied the way Makoto’s gaze followed him. “It’s a selfish gift.”

“Because you get to see the movie too?”

“Something like that.” Rin got to see Makoto’s happiness but he didn’t need to express that. “Let me change and we’ll start.”

“Okay.”

“I also went to the library to use their internet today.” Rin motioned for Makoto to follow him down the hall and into his room. “I did some research on ghosts—or disembodied spirits.”

“ _Disembodied_ sounds much worse than just ghosts.” Makoto waited in the doorway for Rin to pick out a shirt and sweatpants from the dresser. “How did it go?”

“Do you know where you are during the day?”

“Um.” Makoto frowned as if just realizing the missing time. “No. I’m either here with or without you, but it’s never daytime.”

“It might be daylight, but you can’t perceive it the same way I do.” Rin pulled off his shirt. “Well. Maybe. There’s conflicting information about ghosts, but it sounds like you don’t see the sun how I see it so that theory or fact applies to you.”

“Oh.” Makoto turned to the side and studied the doorjamb until Rin finished changing.

“I also looked into anchors.”

“Anchors?”

“It’s an object or place, or sometimes a person, that a ghost is linked to and that’s why humans can see them.”

“Because of a link?”

During Rin’s research, one fact about spirits and their anchors struck him as possible for Makoto. The emotions linked to the object could be strong enough to alter the spirit’s appearance in the living realm but also change the spirit’s view and experience. Makoto had claimed warmth the night Rin retrieved and held his badge.

“I think I have yours.” Rin removed the tin case from his side table drawer. “I don’t know why Haru kept it in the condition it came in, but I cleaned it like I do mine.”

He unwrapped the cloth and held it out toward Makoto. Makoto entered the room and peered down at his badge.

“That’s—” Makoto touched his empty belt loop where—Rin assumed—he used to carry his badge. “I thought I lost it.”

“So it’s important to you?”

“Yes. I have thought about it. You said Haru had it?”

“He did until last year when he buried it in the yard to let you rest. I think placing it away from him only made you worry about Haru and, well, that’s why you’re here now. Your emotions gave you energy and uh.” Rin waved his hand. “Ghost.”

“Oh.” Makoto reached out and touched the badge in Rin’s palm. “It’s warm.”

“Do you mind that I have it instead of Haru? I could ask him to keep it.”

“No.” Makoto’s fingers touched Rin’s bare wrist, tingling Rin’s skin like static electricity. “I want you to have it. Thank you for keeping it safe.”

Rin closed his hand around Makoto’s badge. Makoto’s touch lingered. Curious if it could last, Rin placed his free hand over Makoto’s. Makoto was solid under his touch. His skin smooth and the contract spread the static-like sensation from his fingertips to his elbow.

“Rin.”

Makoto leaned down and Rin tilted his head up to meet Makoto. The spark between them palpable. Rin inhaled the scent of smoke and something else he couldn’t place.

“Mako—” the firmness beneath Rin’s hand gave way and Makoto stumbled backward.

“Ah! Rin! I’m sorry!” Makoto held his wrist tightly and stared at Rin with frightened eyes. After a moment, the fear faded into embarrassment. “I’m _so_ sorry!”

“Sor—?” Rin swallowed and looked at his hand that still tingled from their contact. “Don’t be.”

“But I didn’t—you didn’t.” Makoto covered his face and faded into transparency again.

“Don’t, Makoto.” Rin stepped forward. “Don’t leave and don’t be embarrassed.”

Makoto lowered his hands but his frown remained. “I crossed a line.”

“No. You didn’t.” Rin smiled and touched Makoto’s badge in his palm. “I would’ve accepted it, you know. If it had happened.”

Makoto sighed out a smile of relief. “Are you sure? I’m not. I’m not like you.”

“No you’re not.” Rin stepped forward again and tried to touch Makoto’s arm but his fingers passed through. “But you’re still you.”

Makoto raised his hand and held it up to Rin’s. His touch sparked in the air between their fingers. It warmed Rin to his core and tickled a laugh from deep inside.

“You’re not like me, Makoto, but you’re amazing.”

Makoto laughed and lowered his hand. “Can we watch the movie now?”

“Sure. We’ll watch it twice if you want.”

 

* * *

Rin opened his eyes to the soft glow of the TV and something around his ankle. It took a moment for him to realize he had extended his legs to Makoto’s side after falling asleep on the couch.

He could see Makoto watching the movie undisturbed by Rin’s position, but knew by the prickly sensation spreading from his ankle that the pressure was from Makoto’s hands. The sensation moved up to Rin’s calf and back to his ankle.

“Makoto,” Rin whispered and Makoto froze.

“You’re awake.”

“Hm. Practice higher.”

Makoto breathed out a soft laugh and soothed his palm up to Rin’s knee. His touch wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t as cold as Rin thought it would be. The prickle of what felt like static tickled Rin’s hair but worked under his skin, warming it a few seconds after.

“Higher,” Rin whispered.

Makoto hesitated but soon placed his touch onto fabric and moved up Rin’s thigh. He had to shift his position to better reach when he rounded the curve of Rin’s ass.

“Help. I’m haunted by a feisty ghost,” Rin murmured, pushing back into Makoto’s touch. “He’s all hands.”

“A police officer would be helpful.” Makoto chuckled and moved to Rin’s waist, dragging his shirt up. “If only you knew one.”

Rin rolled to his back, silently permitting Makoto’s exploration of his chest. The tingling spark felt better across his stomach than it had on his legs. Rin inhaled sharply. “I think I’ll manage.”

The couch protested when Makoto pressed his knees on either side of Rin, straddling without resting his weight on Rin’s hips. The chill around Makoto enveloped Rin, but Rin’s blood ran hot.

Makoto caressed Rin’s face and smiled as if Rin held the answer to every question ever asked. He touched Rin’s bottom lip with his thumb and the spark jolted down Rin’s body. He rolled his hips up on reflex and showed Makoto how very interested he was in the situation.

Rin inhaled the faint scent of smoke tinged with that familiar but indistinguishable _something_ , and flicked his tongue against the digit that spread the tingling into his mouth for a few seconds.

“Rin,” Makoto chuckled and moved his hand to Rin’s neck. The dampness from Rin’s saliva smeared against his jaw and offered hope that Rin could touch back this time.

Makoto leaned down and pressed his lips against Rin’s. The jolt of pleasure to Rin’s core fueled his need to feel Makoto under his fingertips. He placed his hands on Makoto’s thighs but the solid object fell away under his touch just as Makoto’s lips parted for him.

Makoto dropped through Rin and the couch. Rin gasped at the sudden coldness and weightlessness that knock his breath away and rattled his heartbeat. He needed a moment before he could even gasp for air.

“Makoto!” Rin rolled to the floor and checked under the couch but he had vanished. “Shit.” Rin sat up and took several deep breaths against the pain in his lungs and the lingering heat from Makoto’s kiss. He glanced across the room and spotted Makoto’s head on the floor.

Rin jumped back. “What the—?”

“Sorry.” Makoto stood but the floor still intersected his body above his knees. “Looks like I can’t fall past dirt.”

“What the hell happened?”

“I lost solidity, I guess, and went through the floor.” Makoto chuckled and pulled himself out of the crawlspace.

“Yeah. But why?”

“You touched me.” Makoto sat back with a sigh. “It surprised me. I lost control.”

“Oh.” Rin sighed, feeling a little more at ease. “Too bad you didn’t lose control in an opposite manner.”

Makoto faded a bit but he laughed out another apology.

Rin got to his feet. “You can finish the movie. I need to. Uh. Take care of something.”

“Sorry, Rin.”

“You really don’t need to apologize.”

“I wanted—” Makoto shook his head. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“I’m not disappointed.” Even though Rin said it, it wasn’t entirely true. “Just. Um. Wait here.”

“Can I help?”

“You can’t touch me for long so—” Rin stopped short and studied the coloring on Makoto’s ears. Despite his translucency, Makoto’s blush was evident. “Um. You could talk to me.”

Makoto faded again but nodded. “If that would help.”

Rin wasn’t a stranger to phone sex, but it felt a tad awkward knowing Makoto would be in the same room. “Yeah. I think it will.” Rin swallowed and Makoto’s problem controlling his transparency under his emotions swelled once again.

 

* * *

 

Rin’s erection needed only a few strokes to return. Makoto’s gaze trailing the movement of Rin’s fist helped relight the lust dwindling under Rin’s embarrassment. He had never really had an audience before, but especially not a dead one.

“Mako—” Rin groaned with a flick of his wrist. Makoto’s mouth opened and he approached the bed where Rin sat with his back against the headboard, working his length to the sight of Makoto.

Makoto knelt on the bed beside Rin, the mattress dipping only slightly under a weight that wasn’t fully there. Rin inhaled the sharp scent of burning wood mixed with the new smell he couldn’t place. The tingling from Makoto’s contact spread across Rin’s body without Makoto touching him. Rin shuddered and increased his pace.

“Does it feel good?” Makoto’s question sounded too innocent to be as lewd as Rin understood it.

“Yes.” With his free hand Rin tried to touch Makoto’s arm but slipped through it. He gathered the sheet beside him instead.

“You look beautiful.” Makoto’s face dipped down against Rin’s neck. Once again he straddled Rin without placing weight on him. “I want to touch you.”

Rin moaned at the words he feared would never come true and the cold sensation of what he believed to be breath against his skin. “I want you to touch me,” he said through puffs of air. “So tell me how you would.”

“Rin!” Makoto pulled away, blush once again staining his appearance. For a supposed incubus type of ghost, Makoto was pretty bashful.

“You wanted to help.” Rin punctuated help with a twist of his hand over the head of his cock. Makoto lowered his gaze to Rin stroking himself. Rin grew hotter under the look in Makoto’s eyes. “Please,” Rin tried. Active participation from Makoto could ease some of the humiliation from simply being watched.

Makoto leaned forward again and Rin felt a crackle of energy when his lips brushed Rin’s ear. “Go slower.”

The order was simple and on the more restrained side, but it sent a very eager thrill down to Rin’s cock. “Shit. Makoto. You’d tease me?”

“Yes. At first.” Makoto’s voice got smaller. Rin assumed embarrassment. “But it would be worth it.”

“Ah. Fuck.” Rin slowed and squeezed the base. The deep rumble of Makoto’s hushed voice elevated Rin’s desire. “Okay.”

“You look so good.” Makoto dragged his lips from Rin’s ear to his mouth. The faintest touch of lip against Rin’s, sent Rin forward into a kiss.

Makoto tasted like nothing and something all at once, and the contact sent a wave of pleasure through Rin’s body. Makoto’s hand joined Rin’s along his length, urging the pace quicker. The cold touch felt good against Rin’s heated skin. Rin bucked up into his and Makoto’s fists and breathed harshly against Makoto’s mouth.

“Slow down.” Makoto’s thumb swiped over his the head of Rin’s cock and Rin jerked into his grasp.

“Mako—” Rin leaned forward against Makoto and rested his free hand into the back of Makoto’s neck. He wanted to take advantage of the contact while it lasted, greedily filling his sense of touch with Makoto. Every place they connected seemed to increase the tingling buzz that surrounded the pleasure building with each stroke.

Makoto held the back of Rin’s head, nudged his chin up and pressed his mouth against Rin’s throat. Rin closed his eyes and bucked into Makoto’s hand twice more. White burst behind his eyelids and his body shook from waves of euphoria Rin had never experienced before. Makoto kissed him again but this time something sweet replaced the smell and taste of smoke that had clung to Makoto.

“Rin,” Makoto whispered and sent another shock wave through Rin.

“That was.” Rin rested his forehead against Makoto’s shoulder and struggled to restrain his breathing. “Amazing.”

The tingling across Rin’s limbs ebbed away, leaving a heavy weight behind. Exhaustion. Rin had never been quick to sleep post orgasm but the need to rest crashed down around him.

“Mako-to.” Rin slumped against Makoto, marveled by his solid form and the scent of something he could now place. “You smell like chocolate.” Rin closed his eyes and heard Makoto’s voice, but he slipped into a quiet sleep without understanding Makoto’s words.

 

* * *

Rin woke beneath a blanket and blinked at the light from his lamp illuminating a glass of water on the bedside table.

“Are you alright?” Makoto’s concern pulled Rin’s attention to him in the doorway.

“Yeah. Tired. I’m not usually this—”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Rin sat up, suffered a head rush, and dropped back down. “What are you talking about?”

“I did this to you.”

“Listen, Makoto. You might give amazing an hand job, but that isn’t—”

“It wasn’t what we did, but it is my fault.” Makoto tilted his head, an apologetic and apprehensive smile where Rin preferred joy.

“Whatever.” Rin rolled to his stomach. Nagisa’s concern about Rin’s energy level echoed in his thoughts. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Are you going to stay?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to stand there.”

Makoto took a step forward. “Are you sure?”

“Makoto, after what we did, you belong in my bed. Please.”

Makoto smiled. “I’ll stay with you, Rin. Get some sleep.” Rin closed his eyes, feeling Makoto’s hand press down on the blanket.

 

* * *

 

Sunlight invaded the room and dragged Rin from his dreams. With a grunt of annoyance, Rin sat up. He had intended to stand and draw the curtains closed, but he caught sight of Makoto. Too surprised to react, Rin froze and studied the faint transparent figure of Makoto sleeping on the empty side of his bed.

At least he looked to be asleep. Ghosts probably didn’t need sleep, but it could be another comfort thing like the glass of water left on the windowsill. Whatever the cause, Rin wanted the moment to last. Makoto looked peaceful and the thought of him staying with Rin all night made Rin happy to be haunted.

With each second, the sunlight filtered brighter through the window and faded Makoto from Rin’s sight. He’d still be there, but not where Rin could see him. Rin leaned back against the headboard and watched Makoto fade from the sunrise with the taste of chocolate on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six more like Chapter Sex. amiright? lol
> 
> Rin and Makoto will get that problem of Rin passing out under control. Promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a chat with Haru, finds the source of Makoto's chocolate taste, and Kisumi makes another appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll write a ghost AU. have a chuckle about ghost sex. it'll be silly and funny." HA! I should've known myself better.

**Chapter Seven**

Leaving Sousuke to finish up meal break next door, Rin entered Haru’s café and made his way to the front counter.

“Welcome back, Officer Matsuouka,” Nitori greeted.

“Hi, Nitori. Is Haru here tonight?”

“Mr. Nanase is always here. He’s in the back. Give me a moment and I’ll see if he’s available.”

“Okay.” Rin wandered to the glass case displaying available desserts. He studied the sweets with a frown. Just the sight of some made his teeth hurt. He leaned down to get a better look at a plain looking chocolate cake. “Orca,” he read the tag beside it aloud.

“It’s three kinds of chocolate with a layer of cream.”

Rin righted and spotted Nitori smiling at him. “What?”

“The ‘orca’ chocolate cake. It’s Mr. Nanase’s own recipe. If you like chocolate, that’s the cake to try.”

“Oh.” Rin’s curiosity came from vivid memories of Makoto’s taste and smell.

Nitori smiled again. “Mr. Nanase said he’ll be out in a few minutes. He’s dealing with a kitchen emergency.”

“That’s fine.” Rin’s phone vibrated in his pocket. “I’ll be outside.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rin exited to the sidewalk and scowled at the unfamiliar number across his screen. It wasn’t uncommon, but he had a bad feeling about it this time.

“Officer Rin-Rin!” Nagisa shouted and Rin pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Don’t yell,” Rin barked and heard Nagisa giggle.

“How’s Mako-chan?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good. Been tired lately?”

Rin thought back to the night before and his undesired but forced nap. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Is it really because of Makoto?”

“He’s using your energy for his own. The more he takes from you, the more real he’ll seem. Since you’ll want to be awake for the fun, Mako-chan will need to find some balance.”

“Right.” Rin glanced back at the restaurant where he left Sousuke.

“If you’re feeling tired now, be careful with sex. Mako-chan needs to master control over how much energy he siphons from you before intimacy. If not, you’ll probably pass out the first time because he won’t be able to help himself and take too much sexual energy.”

“Oh.” That explained that. “Does Makoto know this?”

“He’ll figure it out. Wait. Did you and Mako-chan already have sex?”

“How are we supposed to have sex if he can’t stay solid whenever I touch him?” Rin muttered and Nagisa howled with laughter.

“Try feeding Mako-chan some energy before demanding his ghost erection. He might be shy, Rin-chan!”

“I will erase you from existence, Nagisa.”

“Ghosts are different from humans in many ways, but in some they’re the same. Mako-chan will control his stability in order to be close with you again. Just be patient and expect some false starts.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting sex advice from a medium.”

“If you read my book, you wouldn’t be asking these questions.”

Rin scowled. “Maybe I didn’t want to read your filthy book.”

Sousuke cleared his throat and Rin jumped. He hung up on Nagisa’s laughter and hoped Sousuke hadn’t heard anything embarrassing.

“Sex advice from a medium?”

Rin groaned. “Forget it.”

“No. I’m concerned my best friend turned to a stranger to get help with a very personal matter.” Sousuke leaned his arm on Rin’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t research such topics at the library, but I’ll let you use my home internet. Maybe there’s a step by step guide of romancing your ghost somewhere in the space boner forum.”

Rin covered his face with a hand and vowed to murder Nagisa.

“At least I don’t have to be worried that your friendly ghost will take advantage of you. It sounds like you’re more than willing to—”

“I’m not going to discuss my sex life with you.” Rin freed himself from under Sousuke’s arm and spotted Haru staring at them from the cafe’s doorway. The night couldn’t go any worse.

“Ai said you wanted to see me,” Haru said carefully, gaze shifting to Sousuke. The ever present annoyed expression ticked up a notch.

“Yes.” Rin left Sousuke’s side and approached Haru. “I wanted to give you an update.”

“Here.” Haru shoved a small white box into Rin’s hands. “Ai said you wanted to try the orca.”

“I—” Rin blinked and the aroma of chocolate from the box hit him. It matched Makoto’s scent after the smell of smoke had cleared. “Thank you.” Rin didn’t like sweets but he was curious about Makoto so he was more than willing to try the cake.

“It was Makoto’s favorite.”

Rin nodded and held the box a little tighter. “I wanted you to know the report about Makoto’s equipment hasn’t come in yet, but I think I can get a copy if I request it in person instead.”

“Okay.”

“Just okay?”

“I want to be sure, but nothing will change what happened.”

Rin frowned. Haru was right. No matter what Rin found or how many reports he read, Makoto would remain dead. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Makoto is—was a type of person who wouldn’t want his friends upset, right?”

Haru studied Rin with clear eyes. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know him when he was alive.”

Haru blinked and turned his head away. “Why do you care?”

“What?”

“You didn’t know Makoto. Why are you trying so hard?”

Rin had his reasons, but none he could explain to Haru. He opened his mouth but couldn’t find the words to explain why he needed to know without a doubt that Makoto’s death had been an accident.

“Haruuuu~”

Haru’s expression soured—a feat Rin didn’t think possible—and he turned toward the voice. Rin followed Haru’s gaze to fluffy pink hair over a charming smile.

“Kisumi,” Rin murmured. The unhelpful firefighter from Makoto’s firestation.

Kisumi stopped short of reaching the two and chuckled without humor. “Oh. If it isn’t Officer Matsuoka?”

“You two know each other?” Rin asked Haru.

“No.” Haru glared at Kisumi a moment longer before he turned his attention back to Rin. “He’s a stalker. Arrest him.”

“Haru,” Kisumi whined. “You shouldn’t joke like that. He’ll get the wrong idea.”

Sousuke who had stayed back to give Rin and Haru time to talk, stepped up to Rin’s side.

“Friend of yours, Mr. Nanase?” His rough tone demanded Haru drop any sarcasm.

Haru studied Sousuke and blew out a quiet breath. “He went to the fire academy with Makoto, and they were assigned to the same station, so I know him.”

“Is that so?” Rin raised his brow at Kisumi. “You three were probably pretty close.”

Kisumi rubbed his neck and chuckled. “Yeah.”

“I need to get back to my kitchen,” Haru said.

“Thank you for the cake,” Rin said and Haru nodded.

“Good night, Haru,” Kisumi sang and Haru narrowed his eyes.

“Go home, Kisumi.” The door shut loudly behind Haru.

Rin crossed his arms and waited for Kisumi’s gaze to find his. “Lying to the police?”

Kisumi sighed and walked across the patio. He dropped into a chair but waited for Rin and Sousuke to join him at the table before he spoke. “I’m sorry about that, but I didn’t want to talk about Makoto. I’m still asked about him and about what happened. It isn’t easy to tell my colleagues about that night, so I avoid the topic whenever I can.”

“Who did the inspection of Makoto’s equipment?”

Kisumi lowered his head. “I was assigned but I couldn’t do it, so Seijuro completed it on my behalf.”

“Who is that?” Sousuke’s rough tone hadn’t eased.

“The station Captain.”

“And what was his conclusion?”

“Makoto’s death was an accident. One that shouldn’t have happened, but still an accident.”

Sousuke sat back and looked at Rin. The answer had been found, if Rin believed Kisumi.

“Would anyone have wanted to harm Makoto?” Rin asked.

Kisumi laughed but sadness warped the sound. “If you had known Makoto, you would understand how crazy that idea is.” He wiped his cheek with a finger and took a shuddering breath. “Makoto couldn’t have made an enemy if he had tried.”

“You’d be surprised,” Sousuke said and Kisumi frowned.

Rin got to his feet. “It’s nice you’ve stayed friends with Haru, but it doesn’t seem like he appreciates it.”

“I promised I’d look after Haru if anything ever happened to Makoto. He made the same promise with me and my little brother.” Kisumi linked his fingers in his lap. “It was a promise made at the academy. We never thought we’d have to actually do it.”

“Were you there that night?”

“Yes.” Kisumi’s voice wavered. “His last words before his radio went out was ‘I’m glad.’ It was right after Haru was recovered.”

Rin’s chest ached and his eyes burned. There was nothing fair in death, but Makoto’s seemed more and more like an injustice to everyone who knew him.

 

* * *

 

The air in the patrol car hung in thick silence until Sousuke pulled into Rin’s driveway. Rin studied the light from inside his living room and smiled, knowing Makoto had once again switched on the lamp for him.

“Did that Kisumi guy upset you?”

Rin glanced at Sousuke in the darkness. “It wasn’t Kisumi.” He fingered the edge of the white box from Haru’s café.

“Do you think Makoto will leave now? If the answer of whether or not someone murdered him was Makoto’s desire, then he’s free to move on, right?”

“Maybe. But Kisumi’s word isn’t definite proof.”

“But a report would be? It could be just as wrong.”

“It’s something tangible.”

Sousuke tapped the steering wheel. “A Captain concluded it was an accident. What more proof is needed?”

“I don’t know.”

“Have you made this personal?”

“Why did it have to happen to Makoto?” Rin knew the absurdity of the question before Sousuke sighed.

“Have your fun, Rin, but don’t fall in love with a ghost.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rin argued half-heartedly. “Good night, Sou.” He opened the door and stepped out.

“Rin.”

Rin leaned down. “What?”

“I’m serious. Don’t get mixed up in something that might stall your life. He’s dead. You’re not. Don’t forget that.”

“Right. I won’t.” Rin could make the promise every day, but he knew it would be a lie each time. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Get some sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Makoto didn’t greet Rin when he entered the house, so Rin left his shoes at the door and headed into the kitchen. By the time he placed the box on the table, Makoto appeared behind him.

“Welcome home, Rin.”

Rin smiled and turned to face his roommate. He wondered if a kiss would be appropriate after the night before, but settled on allowing a smile to convey his thoughts. “Good to be home, Makoto.”

Makoto’s expression beamed. His transparency had returned but only around the edges of his legs. “How was work?”

“Fine.” Rin leaned against the table. “Do you remember a guy named Kisumi?”

“Kisumi?” Makoto’s eyes widened and he stated to fade. Rin rushed forward to stop him, but there was nothing to grab onto.

“Don’t you dare disappear, Makoto.”

“Eh?” Makoto came back into view.

“You stay here and work through whatever emotion you’re experiencing.”

“Rin...”

“I’m here if you need me, and maybe I can help. Just.” Rin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just don’t leave because of that.”

Makoto returned to his fully visible self and offered a smile. “Okay, Rin.”

Rin relaxed but stayed close enough to Makoto to smell smoke. “So. Who was he?”

“He—we met at the academy. We became friends and got stationed together.”

“Was he friends with Haru too?”

“Sort of. Haru doesn’t make friends easily because he gives the impression that he doesn’t like people. But Kisumi is the type who believes everyone likes him, so they got along fine. Although for a while Haru truly didn’t like him.” Makoto laughed and Rin smiled. A part of him was happy whenever Makoto laughed, but it came with the harsh reminder that Makoto’s laughter had been cut from the world too soon.

“Kisumi must have been a good friend. He said he promised to watch over Haru if you died in exchange for your promise to watch over his brother if he died.”

“Yeah. Everyone in our class had similar promises. I imagine police officers have the same type of tradition during basic training when you’re faced with the mortality rates of your field.”

Rin nodded. Sousuke would fill the role of big brother for Rin if something happened to him. Rin opened his mouth to tell Makoto, but the doorbell interrupted. Rin frowned at the time. “Hold on. Don’t run off.”

Makoto scrunched up out of fear and worry but nodded and retreated only as far as the hallway. Rin rushed to the front and opened the door to Haru’s blue-eyed glare.

“Haru? How did you—” Rin scoffed. “Never mind. Of course you know where I live.”

Haru’s glance shifted to the side of Rin. Rin looked over his shoulder, curious if Makoto was in view, but he was gone.

“Did something happen, Haru?” Rin asked. “You came a long way.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Haru looked at Rin again. “Why do you care?”

“Oh. Uh.” Rin couldn’t exactly tell Haru about Makoto’s ghost, and he had no idea if Makoto could handle interaction with his living friend. “Um. After I bought the house, I learned about the prior owner. I guess I got curious, and now I know enough about Makoto that I feel like I know him. So it matters to me if what happened was intentional. Learning the truth won’t bring Makoto back, but maybe it’ll put restless spirits at ease to know what really happened.”

Haru studied him with an unreadable expression. He finally nodded and turned away. “Okay. Good night, Officer.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Rin smiled. “You don’t want just anyone prying into it, do you?”

“Makoto doesn’t deserve useless snooping.” Haru started down the steps.

“Haru, wait.”

Haru stopped and turned back with a question in his eyes.

Rin glanced into his empty living room and back at Haru. “If you were able to tell Makoto something today, and have Makoto hear you, what would you tell him?”

Haru’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Anything at all. Just humor me.”

Haru returned to the steps in front of Rin but kept his eyes downcast. “Makoto was the type to worry about others, so I’d want him to know he doesn’t have to worry about me anymore. I miss him, but I’m fine, so it’s okay if he moves on.”

Haru’s words made Rin wonder if Haru knew. “It sounds like Makoto wasn’t the sort of guy capable of turning off his worrying side.”

“Makoto was meddlesome.” Haru smiled softly at whatever memory he had touched. “Meddlesome with the best intentions.” He stepped back. “Good night.”

“Good night, Haru.”

Rin closed the door and waited a moment before heading back into the kitchen. Makoto sat at the table. The white box opened and the slice of chocolate cake on display in front of him.

“Haru made this for me every birthday. The white layer is buttercream. There’s also a little pocket of fudge in the middle of each slice. He never would tell me how he knew where to cut without spilling any.”

Rin sat down across from him. “Did you hear him?”

“Yes.” Makoto fiddled with the box flap. “It’s really cold tonight.”

It hurt Rin to think about Makoto’s position. He was dead but fully capable of seeing his living friends continue without him. “Does remembering things from your life hurt, Makoto?”

“Hm.” Makoto touched his chest where his heart had once offered the faint thump of life. “It feels cold. I don’t think pain is a concept here. But it’s cold.”

“You said I felt warm.”

“Yes.” Makoto lowered his hand and smiled brightly. “You’re very warm. Being around you is warm, but your touch is warmest.”

“I’m glad I can bring a little heat to your world.” Rin smirked and Makoto laughed again. “Do you want me to tell Haru about you? You two could visit or—”

“No. I don’t want him to have to say goodbye a second time.”

“Will he have to?”

Makoto reached across the table and touched Rin’s hand. His smile was gentle but his eyes carried sadness that tightened Rin’s chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little plot movement but ....sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this update took so long!! I was buried under homework, went to Yaoi-Con, and then got sick. I'm still a little sick but I finished this chapter! Thank you for your patience with me and enjoy~ :)

**Chapter Eight**

Rin popped into the shop before his shift start. Nagisa peered over a shelf at him, but contained his greeting to a satisfied smile.

“Good afternoon, Officer Matsuoka-san,” Rei said from the counter. “I apologize for Nagisa-kun’s phone call last night.”

“It’s fine.” Rin approached the counter but angled his position to keep Nagisa in sight. “You know too many things about my private affairs so just call me, Rin.”

“Very well.”

“What brings you in today?” Nagisa skipped up to the counter, forcing Rin to take a step back. “Inquiring about ghost lubricate?”

“What? No.” Now Rin wanted to ask about lubricate, but wouldn’t satisfy Nagisa by taking the bait. “I wanted to know what makes a ghost leave.”

“Aw. Is Mako-chan leaving already?”

“No. I don’t know. He hasn’t said he is.”

“You need to satisfy your incubus, Rin-chan.”

“I think Rin-san is concerned the spirit will vanish without warning due to some cosmic rule of sorts.”

“Yeah.” Rin nodded at Rei. At least one was sane. “If Makoto really is here for unanswered questions, will he just disappear when he gets answers?”

“The living realm isn’t for disembodied spirits, Rin-san. Even visitation goes against the rules of nature. The spirit doesn’t belong here, so you shouldn’t do anything to prolong his stay.”

“Ah, Rei-chan is too serious.” Nagisa waved a hand in Rei’s direction. “Mako-chan should move on, but he’ll stay as long as he feels compelled to, and that’s fine.”

“Where does he go from here?” Rin asked.

“Wherever he goes next isn’t for the living to know.” Nagisa shrugged. “But spirits don’t report back after they move on, so it isn’t like we could know even though we want to.”

“Right.” Rin hated the thought of an empty house, but the lack of knowing where Makoto would be frightened him just a little.

“People summon ghosts for various reasons, but the longer a spirit remains in the living realm, the less human they become.”

Nagisa’s words sank a cold touch into Rin’s chest. “How long?”

“Eh. Centuries? More than just a few years.”

“It’s important your spirit leave,” Rei said. “The choice is ultimately his, but there’s a possibility if he waits too long, he won’t be able to find his way out of our realm. Once a spirit becomes trapped, it losses everything about their human life. It becomes dangerous and energized with negative emotions.”

Rin couldn’t imagine Makoto harboring enough negative thoughts to harm anyone, but he never wanted to see it happen either. “So Makoto has to leave soon?”

“In the next decade or so, probably.” Nagisa shrugged. “Time isn’t the same concept in his form as it is to you, you know.”

“Are there signs I should look for?”

Nagisa tilted his head and thought for a moment. “I guess changes in his mood or form.”

“What about his smell? It changed the other night.”

“Mako-chan smelled like fire, right?”

“Yeah, but the other night during, uh, a movie, he smelled like chocolate.”

Nagisa giggle and Rei adjusted his glasses, hiding his face behind his hand. “Oh, Rin-chan. Changes during sexual encounters don’t count as warning signs.”

Rin felt his face heat. “Why not?”

“They just don’t.”

“People consist of more than their physical restraints,” Rei interrupted before Rin could get annoyed enough to leave in a huff. “Personality, likes and dislikes, and experiences make a person who they are beyond appearances. When the physical vessel is removed, a spirit can manifest in different ways.”

“Yeah yeah,” Nagisa agreed. “It’s very common for a spirit to appear somehow linked to their final moments. Many are trapped in a location, reliving it. Or, in Mako-chan’s case, smelling like the surrounding café as it burned. Smell was probably his only sense at the time so it left the largest imprint.”

Rin’s chest ached at the thought of Makoto’s final moments.

“But you, Rin-chan,” Nagisa continued. “You brought out something more to him.”

“The chocolate.”

“Yes.”

“He would require additional energy to manifest the change,” Rei pointed out. “But that would still be caused by Rin-san.”

“I’m honored he tasted like chocolate for my sake, but will he disappear?”

“If Mako-chan was sticking around for an answer, he’ll feel compelled to leave when he’s satisfied. However, you changed the simple ‘domestic cat’ type of haunting into something else.”

“An incubus.”

“Yes. So Mako-chan might feel compelled to stay with you. There won’t be an outside force that takes him away. It’s up to the dead to go where they belong.”

“That’s why so many don’t.” Rei eyed Nagisa. “Humans are stubborn and independent even after death.”

Nagisa laughed and nodded in agreement. “I imagine Mako-chan will remain with you, Rin-chan. As long as you feed him the energy he needs.”

Rin definitely felt too warm in the store.

“Rin-san.” Rei cleared his throat. “Have you grown attached to the spirit?”

Rin avoided Rei’s gaze. “I like his company.”

“I would think the eventual heartbreak of such a relationship would keep love out of the equation for anyone with any intelligence.” Rei adjusted his glasses and Rin caught Nagisa’s quiet observation of Rin. “Love isn’t for the dead, Rin-san.”

“I’m not going to be heartbroken by a ghost.” Rin declared it with confidence but felt his heart waver. He knew he was in love with Makoto, and understood the pain it would ultimately bring.

“There are some things that are worth a little pain.” Nagisa smiled. “Good luck, Rin-chan.”

 

* * *

 

Rin could give up the hunt for the truth about Makoto’s equipment and probably secure Makoto’s presence, but it felt like an act of betrayal he couldn’t live with, so Rin went back to Makoto’s old fire station on his meal break. Kisumi waved at him from behind the trucks and approached with a skip in his step.

“Officer Rin Matsuoka,” Kisumi sang. “Haru told me you’re living at Makoto’s house. Now I understand why you’re digging things up after all this time.”

Rin looked around Kisumi, hoping for another firefighter, but the garage was empty. “Yeah. Is your captain here?”

“Sure. But you probably want Seijuro.”

The captain Kisumi mentioned the night before. “I do.”

“He transferred not long after—” Kisumi’s smile thinned into a line. “I can get you his new station.”

“He left after Makoto’s death?”

“Yes. Within a few months.”

“Why?”

“By request.” Kisumi danced backward. “Wait here. I’ll get the address for you.”

Rin narrowed his eyes. While grateful Kisumi finally seemed honest, he couldn’t help but find the change suspicious.

 

* * *

 

Rin made it home just after eleven that night. In the absence of Makoto’s timely greeting, he decided to run a bath while he waited. Makoto joined him in the bathroom not long after Rin sank into the tub.

“Do you remember your captain?”

“Hm. Sort of.” Makoto sat down on the stool. “He was nice but yelled a lot. Not angry shouting. He just had a loud voice.”

Rin nodded. “I thought I’d have a definite answer for you tonight, but I have to find this guy tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, Rin.”

“Will you leave after you know?”

Makoto frowned. “I don’t want to. But if you want me gone—”

“I don’t.”

Makoto smiled at Rin’s interruption. “I’m glad.”

Rin rested his head back but kept his gaze trained on Makoto. “I’m curious about what you smell like tonight.”

“Eh? My smell?”

“Yeah.” Rin sat up and leaned his arm on the side of the tub. “We’ve established that ghosts don’t change clothes, but do they bathe?”

Makoto chuckled. “I hope not because I don’t believe I have.”

“Hm.” Rin tilted his head, allowing a playful smirk across his expression. “Maybe you should.”

“Are you saying I smell bad?”

“No. But I could make you smell like chocolate.”

Makot’s resulting smile was soft. “I don’t understand, but more importantly, the tub isn’t big enough for two.”

“If one of the two can enter a room without opening a door, I think both can fit just fine.”

Makoto stood but hesitated by the stool.

“If it’s too uncomfortable, we’ll change location,” Rin offered and freed Makoto from whatever worries had kept him planted in place.

Rin shifted to one end and Makoto climbed into the tub fully clothed. The water stayed still but Rin felt Makoto’s legs against his.

“Someone’s been practicing control.”

Makoto turned his head away and nodded. “It’s easier when I’m close to you.”

“Then I’ll be closer.” Rin pushed forward, against Makoto’s chest. The static like sensation from Makoto’s touch had lessened from the time before, but it still raced through Rin’s body and pooled heat in his stomach.

Makoto laughed and hugged Rin. He was dry beneath Rin’s skin, but smelled like the chocolate cake from Haru’s café. Rin turned his head and placed a kiss against his neck. His lips tingled from the touch.

“As a child, did you dream about being a police officer?”

“Yeah. Sousuke and I used to pretend we were cops and arrest my little sister.” Rin rested his cheek on Makoto’s shoulder. “Did you plan to be a fireman?”

“I wanted to help people.” Makoto pulled the tie from Rin’s hair. Rin closed his eyes and pretended the fingers massaging his scalp were real. “But I don’t remember why I chose to be a fireman.”

“It’s not important.”

“Rin.”

Rin slipped his hands up Makoto’s arms. “Are you cold tonight?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“Rin, what happens if I can’t stay here?”

Rin curled his fingers against Makoto. The tingle of energy between them increased and Rin pulled back to lessen the sensation before it could overwhelm him.

“You’ll stay as long as you want. Nothing will force you away.” Rin dipped his hand under the water and found the hem to Makoto’s shirt. “You know I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

“I want to stay.”

“So stay.”

Makoto leaned forward and kissed Rin. Rin smiled against his mouth and nipped his bottom lip. His playfulness was returned with a gentle nudge to his cheek from Makoto’s nose. Rin obliged the silent request and once again kissed Makoto.

Rin shivered under the cold touch of Makoto’s hands sliding up his back and from the intimacy of Makoto’s kiss drawing him closer.

Rin broke away only long enough to pull Makoto’s shirt over his head. His movement displaced some water over the edge and onto the tiles.

“Don’t fall through the floor this time,” Rin whispered, tracing his fingertips down Makoto’s chest. He was cold and mildly transparent but still just as gorgeous as Rin had imagined.

“I won’t.” Makoto’s fingers flexed against Rin’s back.

The electric-like prickling across his skin seemed to pull Rin into Makoto, willing their skin to touch at every possible point. Makoto remained dry in the water, which was a stranger sensation than the buzz of energy between them.

Rin shifted to rub against Makoto’s thigh, and water once again rolled over the edge.

“Maybe the bathtub isn’t the ideal location, Rin.”

Rin rested his forehead against Makoto’s shoulder and took a few deep breaths before he could agree on the assessment. “Then we’ll just have to get out.”

Makoto released Rin and Rin reluctantly moved away. Makoto apologized with a kiss to Rin’s forehead and pulled Rin to his feet.

There were moments with Makoto when Rin could forget their differences. He’d be brought back to the harsh truth of it whenever Makoto did something especially not very human. Instead of stepping over the tub, Makoto walked through it and almost dragged Rin with him.

“Oi, Makoto.” Rin grabbed the edge of the tub to steady himself. “Some of us have to step over things.”

“Sorry, Rin!” Makoto offered Rin a hand.

“I forgive you.” Once on his feet, Rin grabbed Makoto by the waistband of his trousers. “Your shirt came off. Do these as well?”

“Probably.”

Rin smirked and set to work. Makoto cupped Rin’s face and led him across the room, peppering kiss across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Laughter bubbled from deep within Rin and spread warmth despite the chill in the air against Rin’s wet skin.

Distracted by Makoto’s kisses and the stuck button on his fly, Rin followed Makoto blindly. Makoto walked backward through the door and Rin smacked into it. He bounced back with a yelp of pain, and slipped on the water on the tiles.

Makoto caught him before he hit the floor. “I’m sorry, Rin!” Makoto pulled Rin to his feet and wrapped him in his arms. “I forgot about the door.”

Rin checked his hand for blood from his face. The impact wasn’t enough to cause damage. “I’m not bleeding. It’s fine.” Rin put his arms around Makoto’s neck. “But don’t forget the bedroom has a door too. I don’t want a black eye.”

“Right.” Makoto chuckled and kissed Rin’s chin.

“And take off your pants. That button is impossible.”

Makoto laughed and moved Rin’s hands to his waist. A moment later he added pressure, signaling for Rin to slide the ghostly garments down and out of the way. Rin leaned away to look, curious if anatomy remained the same after death and was rewarded with a human, and slightly impressive, sight. If Makoto’s feet didn’t hold a translucent touch, Makoto could easily be mistaken for a living man.

Rin grinned at Makoto and stepped forward, bringing their bodies together. “Bed room,” he requested and Makoto agreed with a hum and a kiss to his lips.

 

* * *

  
 

Makoto laid Rin on the bed and crawled on top of him. Their chocolate-flavored kiss unbroken. Rin threaded his fingers into Makoto’s hair, marveled and envious by the softness. If allowed, Rin could forget Makoto was an apparition.

“Do you have lube?”

Makoto’s question, spoken too sweetly to be from someone with his erection digging into Rin’s thigh, reminded Rin that he hadn’t asked Nagisa about ghosts and the use of lubricate. Rin hoped it functioned the same and gestured to his side table.

“The drawer.”

Makoto reached, his frame extending over Rin who appreciated the feel of Makoto’s muscles stretching. Rin closed his eyes and forgot about Makoto’s translucent feet, allowing a moment of brief belief that Makoto was alive.

Makoto returned, kissed Rin’s neck, and withdrew. Rin trusted Makoto and the mischievous glint in his eye. He rested back and spread his legs for Makoto’s slicked finger. A surge of pleasure covered the initial discomfort Rin had expected. Static like electricity from Makoto’s touch coiled heat deep inside of Rin. He rocked into the single finger, unable to contain his need for more.

Makoto placed his mouth against the delicate flesh of Rin’s inner thigh and added a second digit. Rin gasped and fumbled for the sheet beneath him. Makoto’s calm smile was a stark contrast to the mess he made of Rin with two chilled and very dead fingers.

“Shit,” Rin whispered, reaching down to grasp at Makoto’s hair. “I want you.”

Makoto’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and obliged Rin’s unspoken request. He fit between Rin’s legs and Rin held his breath at the initial pressure giving way when Makoto’s cock entered him. Makoto shifted, sliding further inside and Rin’s pleasure spiked at the intrusion.

“Shit. Makoto, wait.” Rin dug his heals into Makoto to prevent a hasty retreat and pinched the base of his cock to ward off an embarrassing release.

“Rin?”

“It’s good—great. I just.” Rin breathed in and steadied himself for what he hadn’t been prepared for. Every inch of Makoto’s shin burned Rin with a whisper of ecstasy, and the most intimate connection burned the most.

Rin regained his breath. “Needed a moment.”

Makoto leaned down and gave Rin a chocolate flavored kiss. The gentleness relaxed Rin into accepting Makoto’s full length. Rin dropped his head back with a gasp. With his back arched, toes curled, and sheet grasped tightly, Rin understood why people would summon a ghost for sex.

With a slow, deliberate touch that cooled Rin’s heated skin, Makoto dragged his palms down Rin’s chest and around his waist. When he moved inside of Rin, Rin released a moan he’d be embarrassed to remember and rolled his hips to meet Makoto’s deep thrust.

The tingling sensation Makoto’s skin carried reached inside and found every pleasure point throughout Rin’s body with inhuman accuracy. Rin shivered beneath Makoto and met his open mouth with a gasp and a desire growing out of control.

Makoto’s pace remained constant, only adjusting to Rin’s verbal cues. Makoto brought his lips to Rin’s neck and Rin rolled his head to the side. Makoto’s kiss felt different, more real. Only when he pulled away did Rin realize the difference was moisture. Either it was a figment of his imagination or Makoto had materialized ghost saliva.

“Mako—” Rin’s voice hitched and Makoto repeated the angle of attack. Rin arched into Makoto and sighed his praises for Makoto’s excellent use of his cock. Ghost or not, Makoto knew how to please a partner.

When he next met Makoto’s mouth for a kiss, Makoto no longer tasted like chocolate. He lacked a distinct flavor, but it made him taste the most alive.

Rin moved with Makoto’s rhythm, holding his shoulders tightly. Makoto mouthed his neck and hugged their bodies together. He shuddered and Rin felt his warmth fill him inside. Rin grasped Makoto tighter and flung his head back with a short cry of Makoto’s name. Rin’s name fell past Makoto’s lips and rolled down Rin’s chest, mixing with the euphoria haze. To Rin, his name had never sounded as lovely.

They stayed together until Rin’s breathing slowed and the dream like cloud began to dissipate. Makoto marked Rin’s skin with light kisses that cooled the sweat and finally withdrew to Rin’s side. The kisses continued. The warmth he felt leaking and Makoto’s kisses without a flavor or scent but with a hint of moisture Rin hoped wasn’t his mind playing tricks felt _alive_. Rin closed his eyes and pictured Makoto’s gentle smile after each touch of his lips.

If blood still pumped through his veins, this was the type of lover Makoto would be. Rin believed if they had met before, they would’ve been happy together. Wishing to turn back time was useless and hopeless. Rin knew better, but the ache of an unfulfilled wish had no balm.

“I love you.”

Rin’s whispered words halted Makoto’s treatment. He kept his eyes closed to block out the rejection he expected. After all, could a ghost love?

“I love you, Rin.” Makoto’s voice carried a lightness Rin hadn’t heard before. He opened his eyes to Makoto’s solid form and radiant smile. The greens of his eyes had brightened, reflecting genuine happiness. Rin laughed, sharing the joy in those green pools, and pulled Makoto down for another kiss.

“You’re not tired this time?” Makoto asked when Rin surfaced for a breath.

“No.” Even if exhaustion set over Rin, he’d ignore it for one more moment with Makoto.

“That’s good.”

Rin didn’t want to think about energy levels and siphoning of sexual energy had made Makoto seem more alive than he normally appeared. He wanted to pretend they were years younger with a lifetime stretched out before them.

 

* * *

  
 

Rin dreamed Makoto hugged his back all night, and his gentle kisses on the back of Rin's neck stirred him out of sleep around noon. He swore he could still feel Makoto's breath and wished for nighttime again.

After a quick run, Rin sat down at the kitchen table with Nagisa's book. He flipped through the pages he had skipped over before. He curbed his embarrassment and read everything offered about ghost spit and ejaculation. The liquid feel did come from Rin's own imagination, brought on by the incubus’s influence. A ghost couldn’t produce anything more than a form created by energy. Rin’s mind had filled in everything.

Rin sighed and shoved the book away. Sex itself didn't fluster Rin, but Makoto was a ghost. Before Makoto, Rin would've laughed at anyone claiming sex or emotional attachment with a ghost. It was pure insanity.

On the other hand, Rin loved Makoto. He knew just how crazy it all sounded, but his heart ached during daylight hours only to be soothed by the nighttime smell of embers and chocolate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin discovers what really happened to Makoto and there are tears. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Chapter Nine**

Sousuke met Rin up at 3 and walked with him to the train station. There they waited in silence for the train into Sano. Sousuke sat on a bench and Rin stood nearby, anticipating Sousuke’s questions.

_Couldn’t captain Mikoshiba give you answers over the phone? Why are you doing all of this for a dead guy?_

But Sousuke left his thoughts unspoken.

The train arrived and Sousuke chose a seat, but Rin chose to stay on his feet and hold the bar beside him.

“How are things with your ghost?” Sousuke broke the silence.

“Makoto,” Rin corrected. “Things are fine.”

“Makoto.” Sousuke tilted his head. Rin felt his gaze on him. “Did you and Makoto have fun last night?”

Rin felt his face warm. “We watched a movie. It was fun.”

“Oh? You sure you don’t want to sit?”

Rin glared at Sousuke. The hard bench paired with the less than comfortable ride would be the last thing Rin wanted after the night before, but how Sousuke figured it out would have to remain a mystery.

“I’ll stand.”

Sousuke smirked. “Right. So did you consult that filthy book of Nagisa’s, or did you wing it?”

Rin avoided Sousuke’s stare, focusing on the passing scenery. “Winged it.”

Sousuke snorted. “I don’t want to know anything more.”

“You should summon an incubus of your own. It’s worth it.”

Sousuke laughed and looked away. “I regret bringing it up.”

Rin could tease him further, but the chances of embarrassing himself halted his exaggerated story about ghost sex.

“If you find your answer today, will you be able to let Makoto go?”

Rin nodded but knew Sousuke saw through his lie.

“Be careful, Rin,” Sousuke said to the window.

 

* * *

 

Because Rin had called ahead Captain Mikoshiba was waiting for him when he entered through the opened garage door. “Officer Matsuoka!”

Rin flinched at the boom of Mikoshiba’s voice across the concrete floor, and Sousuke peered inside the opened garage but kept his post outside.

“Y-yes.” Rin waited for Mikoshiba to approach.

“Good to meet you.” Mikoshiba walked across the area, squeezing between the truck and a stack of hoses. “Name’s Seijuro Mikoshiba, but call me Seijuro. What can I help you with?”

Seijuro’s handshake was strong and his presence stronger, but Rin immediately liked him. “I wanted to ask about Makoto Tachibana.”

“Oh.” Seijuro’s smiled faltered. “It was a shame what happened to Makoto. He was a fine fireman. Everyone felt the loss. What makes you ask now?”

“Curiosity. This isn’t an official investigation.”

“I figured not. It isn’t your jurisdiction, and the investigation was concluded six months after it happened.”

“Right. That’s why I’m here. I wanted a copy of the report, but it seems impossible to get my hands on.”

“The copy I had in my records is gone—a filing mishap when I transferred sent the wrong box into shredding. However, the Fire Marshal department has the original.”

Rin sighed. “Yeah. I know. But my request isn’t priority. I’m not confident I’ll ever get it.”

“They’re too busy to cater to curiosity.” Seijuro laughed and slapped Rin on his back. “What exactly has you itching to read the report? I might be able to help.”

Rin straightened from the impact. “You did the inspection, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you find any signs of tampering on Makoto’s equipment?”

“I didn’t check Makoto’s equipment.”

Rin frowned. “I thought you did the inspection.”

“Yes. I inspected the gear Makoto wore into the field, but it wasn’t _his_ equipment. I figured you knew that.”

“Why would I know that?”

“You mentioned on the phone that you got my new station number from Kisumi Shigino.”

Rin waited for Seijuro to expand, but his explanation was lost to assumptions. “Did Kisumi not tell me something?”

“They switched gear that night by mistake.”

“What?” Rin’s blood ran hot. “Was it intentional?”

“I doubt it.” Seijuro crossed his arms. “It isn’t an uncommon mix up when you’re in a hurry to get to the truck, but the Fire Marshal investigated Kisumi anyway and decided he lacked discipline but had no intent to harm Makoto. Besides, guilt almost sent Kisumi into a career change. I’m surprised he’s still there, honestly.”

Rin was more surprised Kisumi failed to mention it. “What made you transfer?”

“As his captain, Kisumi’s discipline was my responsibility. Makoto’s death was just as much my fault as his.”

“Are you convinced it was really a mistake?”

Seijuro shook his head. “I can’t imagine why anyone would’ve wanted to hurt Makoto. But I deal with fire. It’s far more predictable than people.”

Rin thanked Seijuro for his time and joined Sousuke outside. “Did you hear all of that?”

Sousuke tilted his head toward Rin. “Yeah. What are you thinking?”

“If it was an unintentional mix up, why wouldn’t Kisumi be up front about it?”

“He hasn’t been up front about anything.”

“Hm.” Rin started down the path toward the train station. Sousuke fell into step beside him. It didn’t seem right. What would Kisumi gain from killing Makoto? But why would he continuously withhold information about the incident?

“You want to find Kisumi next?” Sousuke asked.

Rin thought about Makoto’s smile, and the injustice of never being able to see it in sunlight. “Yes. I want to know what he has to say now.”

 

* * *

 

Rin and Sousuke found Kisumi outside the firehouse, washing the truck’s hubcaps with a rag.

“Hey,” Rin called out and Kisumi looked over his shoulder.

“Oh. Officer Rin.” He dropped the rag into a bucket of soapy water and stood. “It seems you can’t keep away from me. I’m flattered.” Kisumi’s carefree smile aggravated Rin more than he had anticipated.

“You haven’t been honest,” Rin said and felt Sousuke move up to his side.

“Rin.” Sousuke’s warning whisper tampered Rin’s anger, but his fists remained clenched at his sides.

Kisumi’s smile disappeared. “What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t Makoto’s equipment that failed.”

“You spoke to Mikoshiba.”

“Yes. You knew Makoto wore your gear that night. Why mislead me?”

Kisumi wiped his hands on his pants and glanced toward the open garage. “My equipment became Makoto’s during the inspection. Equipment is all the same. Unlucky circumstances—”

“You knew this entire time. Did you tell Haru?”

“No. And I won’t.”

Anger licked the inside of Rin’s stomach. “Did you switch your equipment with Makoto’s on purpose?”

“No!” Kisumi’s gaze returned to Rin. “Makoto had scolded me a lot about mixing up our gear, but we did the same checks at the same time so everything was the same. It didn’t matter.” His voice lowered at the end, fading into a whisper.

“It _did_ matter.”

“So Captain Mikoshiba told you about the oxygen tank and how Makoto had less than half because I missed a check on the levels.”

Rin stiffened at the new information. “Makoto didn’t have enough oxygen?”

“The tank was low.”

Pieces clicked into place. Rin seized Kisumi by his collar. “Your carelessness killed him!”

“No!” Kisumi grabbed Rin’s wrists. “I didn’t!”

“Rin!” Sousuke forced the two apart. He held Rin by his shirt and held his hand up, blocking Kisumi from approach. “Stop it. It was an accident.”

“Tch.” Rin knew Sousuke was right. The water in Kisumi’s eyes spoke of his regret. But the pain on the inside of Rin’s ribs wouldn’t be soothed by another’s regret over a careless mistake.

“I didn’t want to hurt Makoto.” Kisumi inhaled sharply. “I tried to get him out.”

“Did he die because your tank wasn’t full?” Rin demanded and Sousuke tightened his hold on his shirt.

Clarity washed over Kisumi’s gaze. “No. Mikoshiba didn’t tell you. There was still oxygen in the tank when we recovered Makoto.”

“Then how?”

“It wasn’t my fault. I still regret that night, but the equipment we switched didn’t make a difference because Makoto took off his mask.”

“What?” Rin pulled away from Sousuke and Sousuke let him go.

“Makoto was pinned under the partial ceiling collapse. Maybe he figured he would still be conscious by the time the fire reached him, so he took off his mask.” Kisumi’s gaze lowered to the ground. “There’s no telling.”

“I thought the cause of death was labeled as equipment failure,” Sousuke said.

“I sent you to Captain Mikoshiba so he could explain it.”

“He didn’t.”

“‘Equipment failure’ is a pretty ambiguous cause, isn’t it?” Kisumi wiped his cheek and placed his gaze onto Sousuke. “Makoto’s cause of death was smoke inhalation because his mask was removed, but they call it equipment failure to make it easier.”

“Easier on who?” Rin asked.

“People like Haru.” Kisumi looked at him. “Do you think he wants to know Makoto was forced to choose how he’d die?”

“Makoto was in a suit.”

“The entry suits are fire _resistant_ , but it isn’t a shell of protection in the middle of a burning restaurant. Makoto wouldn’t have baked inside of it.”

Rin lungs rejected air. No. He didn’t want to imagine how Makoto had felt forced into the decision to die without oxygen in order to avoid greater pain. “Why?”

Kisumi shook his head. Rin knew there was no answer. Rin blinked through his tears and turned away. He had searched for someone to blame, believing Makoto’s spirit remained in order to seek out justice, but Makoto must have stayed for something else.

“Rin?” Sousuke’s voice reached Rin but Rin had nothing more to say. He tilted his head up to look at the sky and trap the tears in his eyes.

“Don’t tell Haru,” Kisumi whispered.

“How could I?” Rin returned just as quietly. How could he tell Makoto?

 

* * *

 

Rin had rejected Sousuke’s offer to stay and talk to Makoto with Rin. Sousuke was reluctant to leave Rin alone, but eventually did after Rin promised to text him after he told Makoto what they discovered that day.

The hours before Makoto showed, Rin sat in Makoto’s room with a glass of water on the windowsill and Makoto’s badge cradled in his hands. Nagisa had said that death was sometimes too shocking for the spirit to remember, but Rin had hoped to find closure for Makoto’s death. Closure with an arrest. But blame turned out to be useless.

“Rin.”

Air brushed Rin’s neck. Rin smiled despite the pain that had settled into his chest. “Hey, Makoto.”

“What are you doing in here?” Makoto settled onto the ground beside Rin. The chill from his proximity sent a shiver through Rin.

“Makoto. I spoke to Mikoshiba.”

“Oh.” Makoto’s frown creased his brow. “Are you alright?”

Rin choked out a laugh and faced Makoto. “You’re asking about _me_?”

Makoto smiled softly and touched Rin’s cheek. “You’re crying.”

“I’m n—” Rin wiped his face with the crook of his elbow. “There’s no one to blame, Makoto. If you’re here seeking justice for a wrongdoing, there’s none to find. It was nothing but a tragedy.”

Makoto blinked and nodded. “I know. I remembered.”

“Why?” Rin looked up. “Why?” he repeated, voice straining.

“I didn’t think you’d find an answer, and I had hoped you wouldn’t.”

“No.” Rin reached for Makoto, finding purchase on his arms. “Why did you remove your mask? They could’ve reached you in time.”

“No. They couldn’t. I’m sorry, Rin.”

Fresh pain gripped Rin’s lungs. “What made you stay if it wasn’t uncertainty about your death?”

“Haru. I didn’t know he was okay. I had to be certain.”

“You stayed even after learning Haru was safe. Why?”

“You.” Makoto smiled and Rin inhaled sharply. “It’s selfish, I know, but I wanted more time with you. Even when I can’t see you, I can sometimes hear you, and even that was enough. I couldn’t leave.”

“Makoto.”

“I know I shouldn’t stay.”

Rin gripped Makoto’s arms tighter. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t think I should have remained here with you, Rin. I’ve hurt you.”

“It hurts because it’s worth it.” Rin rested his head against Makoto’s silent and still chest. “I’d do everything over again. I’d stay like this forever.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Rin ignored the finality in Makoto’s tone and pressed closer against his chest. “I want to.”

“I never fell in love when I had the chance.” Makoto placed his hand on Rin’s back. The coldness from his touch seeped through Rin’s shirt. “Thank you for giving me that experience, Rin.”

Rin stifled a sob against Makoto. “Don’t act like you’re leaving.”

“I shouldn’t keep you from experiencing life. It isn’t fair. Mine was taken away from me, but I don’t have the right to take yours.”

Rin pulled away to find Makoto’s gaze. The gentleness in his eyes concealed his pain, but Rin’s breath showed white against the rapid drop of temperature. “Are you cold, Makoto?”

“I am.” Makoto cupped Rin’s cheek. “But you’re still warm.”

“Stay. Please.”

“Promise me to live life, and I’ll find you at the end of yours. It’s only eighty-something years away.”

“No.” Rin sniffed. “I want you to stay. If you go, I’ll ask Nagisa how to summon an incubus and bring you back.”

“Incubus?” Makoto’s eyes widened. “I don’t understand, but I don’t think you’d bring me back if I chose to leave.”

Rin shook his head. “I wouldn’t. You idiot.”

Makoto’s cold lips touched Rin’s neck. The scent of chocolate was faint, but the smell of smoke had vanished. “I love you, Rin. That’s why I want to leave. Someone as full of life as yourself deserves to be with the living. I want you happy with someone who can share a life with you.”

Rin understood. He did. But understanding did nothing to relieve the pain. “I love you too, Makoto.” If only they had met before. If only Makoto had allowed someone else to rescue Haru. If only fate had brought them together when both had heartbeats.

“Can we watch a movie, Rin?”

Rin inhaled a shaky breath. “Yeah. Anything you want.”

 

* * *

 

Rin woke at dawn on the couch with a blanket over his shoulders and Makoto’s badge in his hand. Birds chirped outside and sunlight streaked through the windows. Everything seemed like a normal day, but to Rin, the house felt empty and cold.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Rin read Sousuke’s concerned text messages and opened the camera’s gallery. The photo of Makoto’s figure burned Rin’s eyes with fresh tears. He had said goodbye to many people throughout the years, but none had carried the sharp edges as his goodbye with the ghost of the man he never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! There's still hope Rin and Makoto will be happy together! probably.
> 
> I did some research about firefighter suits (USA, though) and discovered the entry suit (the one wore into burning buildings) can cook a firefighter if they're unable to remove it if it gets too hot or even catches on fire. I'm not sure if Kisumi's part was clear about that, but Makoto chose to lose consciousness due to low/no oxygen (and suffocate with smoke inhalation) than face the other possible fate.   
> I hate researching these sad topics. Hug a firefighter today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I'm glad it got out of control and went for 10 chapters. Thank you everyone who has read this. A special thanks to those who leave a kudos or comment. Ah. I love all of you!
> 
> There are a few time jumps (every scene) to look for.

**Chapter 10**

Rin took his dinner break alone again. Sousuke gave him the same knowing frown he had for the past three weeks, but said nothing to keep Rin in the restaurant beside Haru’s café.

Nitori had ran out of comments about Rin’s frequent visits after the fourth consecutive day, so he had prepared Rin’s order the moment he spotted the patrol car pull to the curb. Rin thanked Nitori, left money despite Nitori’s insistence that Haru would uphold his policy that officers ate for free, and took his plate to the empty patio outside. He hadn’t been there long with a voice rang through the clear night.

“Officer Rin-chan!”

Rin spotted Nagisa with Rei firmly in tow just before he bounced up to the table.

“Where have you been?” Nagisa asked with a pout.

Rin got to his feet and slipped Makoto’s badge into his pocket before Nagisa could see it and comment. “I haven’t needed to visit.”

Nagisa’s smile faded. Rin could see that both he and Rei understood Rin’s meaning.

“Um. You’re eating cake!” Nagisa exclaimed and leaned down. “It looks really delicious.”

“You can have the rest.” Rin sat down and pushed the plate toward him.

“Are you sure?” Nagisa took a chair across from Rin. “You’ve only had a bite.”

“Yeah. I don’t like sweets. I just like the smell.”

Nagisa’s frown returned but Rei silenced any further comment with a cough. “It’s nice to see you’re well, Rin-san. How’s work?” he asked.

“It’s good.” Rin smiled but it took effort. He enjoyed work and now it was the only thing that kept his interest. “How’s the shop?”

“Excellent. I rearranged the storeroom in a more pleasing format.” Rei sat down beside Nagisa. “And Nagisa-kun has decided to learn how to operate the register. It’s been a very good month.”

“Good.” Rin couldn’t shake his heartache but he was happy for the two.

“Rin-chan, you haven’t seen Mako-chan for a while and that’s why you’ve stopped coming to the shop, right?”

“Nagisa-kun! That’s a personal and painful topic. You shouldn’t just ask.”

“It’s fine,” Rin said to Rei. “He’s right. About Makoto. Makoto already had his answer, but he wanted to be with me. But then he realized he was hurting me so he left.”

“He crossed over?” Rei asked and Rin shrugged. He had no idea where Makoto went to but he hadn’t seen him since that night.

“I guess. He’s gone.” And no amount of water left on windowsills had brought him back.

Nagisa pressed his thumb against the cake crumbs and licked them off. “You have the object Makoto was attached to with you now, don’t you?”

Rin thought about lying, but Nagisa could probably sense it—if he hadn’t seen it. “I do.”

“Just because humans cannot see something, doesn’t mean it isn’t real.” Nagisa pushed away the plate. “Mako-chan started as a simple haunting, you changed him into an incubus type, and I think you’ve altered him again, Rin-chan.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can’t see Mako-chan either, but you still have spiritual residue on you. That I can sense. So unless you have a new haunting, Mako-chan is lingering around you.”

“Why won’t he let me see him?”

Nagisa’s frown deepened and he looked at Rei. “It’s possible the spirit cannot move on,” Rei explained with regret. “Makoto-san might have grown too attached to you and that bond won’t allow him to leave.”

“What?” Rin pushed to his feet. “I don’t want to hold him here when he wants to leave. How do I fix this?”

“It isn’t about your wants,” Rei countered.

“Mako-chan will leave when he knows you’re okay, but this”—Nagisa gestured at the empty cake plate—“isn’t a sign of you being okay.”

Rin knew full well that he hadn’t been the poster child of breakup acceptance, but it hadn’t been a normal breakup. Makoto was dead. Rin just hadn’t accepted it. Not fully. Not in the way he had been forced into by Makoto’s departure.

“I guess I’m lucky.” Rin sat back down.

Nagisa tilted his head. “How?”

“Makoto never got to love in life, but finally experienced it after death. And thanks to him, I guess I have the chance to fall in love twice.”

“Something tells me that isn’t true,” Rei said.

Rin chuckled without humor and nodded. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

   
 

* * *

 

 

Rin refused to think about love. How could he possibly love someone as much as he loved Makoto? The thought was crazier than falling in love with a ghost.

“We should go out to eat next time,” Sousuke said to his plate of take out. “And not Haru’s cafe,” he added before Rin could suggest it.

“Fine. You can choose.” Rin dropped onto his back and stared at his ceiling. Two months without Makoto had passed slowly. Rin could feel his wound healing and a deep scar forming. Maybe after two more months he’d stop leaving a glass of water in the spare bedroom. Maybe he’d stop talking to shadows just in case Makoto was listening too.

“I think I should sell the house.”

“Really?” Sousuke’s question came out careful but curious.

Rin rolled to his side and studied the couch where he and Makoto had watched movies. The memory hurt but it was Rin’s to cherish. “No.”

“Rin.”

“Maybe it just needs fresh paint. You want to help?”

Sousuke sighed. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Rin couldn’t remember when, but the vice around his ribcage had lessened and then left. He kept in contact with Nagisa and Rei, and his frequent stops into Haru’s café became routine enough to lessen Haru’s confused glare. Haru had accepted that Rin’s investigation turned up no ill-intent into the tragedy. Wounds had healed.

“Anything you order next door I can make here,” Haru said. Sousuke turned his gaze onto Rin, seeking help, but Rin smirked.

“You should change your routine, Sousuke.”

“Just because you eat here doesn’t mean I have to,” Sousuke argued. Haru huffed and tied the plastic bag of Rin’s takeout.

“Just order something. It’s convenient.” Rin nudged Sousuke and drew out a sigh of long-suffering.

“Fine.”

Haru took Sousuke’s order and disappeared into the back.

“You seem happier,” Sousuke commented.

“I am.” Rin glanced around the café. Grief was a strange darkness that could hide in the brightest moments, but Rin had learned to combat it with friends and places that meant the most.

“Good.”

Rin slipped his hand into his pocket and ran his thumb along the edge of Makoto’s badge. He still ached for Makoto, but he could wait a hundred years to see him again if he had to, and maybe in their next life they would be happy together.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke finished his sandwich and thanked Haru who had come by to clear their dishes. Rin smiled to himself. Sousuke could be just as distant as Haru, but after a few months, the two seemed to have accepted each other without cold stares or glares.

“Let’s go,” Rin said. Sousuke followed him outside into the winter night. “You seem to get along with Haru now.”

“I get along with everyone.”

Rin snorted and earned a glare from Sousuke that faded into an accepting smile.

“You like the cafe so I’ll get along with the owner for your sake.”

Rin leaned against the patrol car’s top. “It isn’t anything more than simple politeness?”

Sousuke grunted and opened his door. “Haru is a friend. It’s nothing else.”

“Oh. Wait. Haru’s a friend? That’s big news. Sousuke made a friend.”

“Shut up and get in the car.”

Rin laughed and slipped into his seat. “Forcing you into a new meal routine worked out, I think.” Rin buckled his seat belt and studied the front of Haru’s cafe. “I think the four of us would’ve gotten along well.”

“Yeah. That’s what Haru thinks too.” Sousuke turned the engine and waited. “You okay?”

“Hm?” Rin turned his gaze into Sousuke and smiled. _Okay_ was a strange term. He still grieved but breathing was no longer a chore. He touched Makoto’s badge in his pocket and nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay, Sousuke.”

“Good.”

Their radio woke with a call about a downed intersection light near their location.

“Guess we’re on traffic duty,” Rin commented and Sousuke lifted the mic to accept the call and confirm their ETA.

“I hope the snow holds off until we’re done.” Sousuke turned the car around.

Rin tugged on a pair of gloves. “You know that feeling you get when it snows and the world feels muted and lonelier?”

“Sure.”

“Nagisa told me spirits can be more active in winter because nights are longer, but I bet they like snow too.”

“So ghosts make it quiet when it snows?”

“Maybe.”

Sousuke chuckled. “You just have ghosts on your mind.”

“Always.” Rin smiled. If Makoto was still around, Rin believed he’d enjoyed watching snow fall.

Sousuke parked the car at the intersection and flipped on the lights to warn drivers to slow down. “Let’s go.”

Rin followed Sousuke out into the bitter cold. Next to each other, Rin focused on the north and south traffic and Sousuke handled east and west. Dispatch updated them on the signal fix. They expected to be freed of the duty before the snow started.

“Are you inviting Haru to karaoke?”

Sousuke gave Rin a sideways glance. “Why would I invite Haru to a department outing?”

“Because he might enjoy it.”

“Then you invite him.”

Rin stopped north and south traffic for Sousuke to release east and west. “I’ll invite him tomorrow,” Rin decided.

“You really think he’ll accept? It’s a department thing. He won’t know anyone else.”

“He was at that reward dinner.”

“As the caterer.”

Rin glanced over his shoulder. “Which was by your suggestion, I heard.”

Sousuke narrowed his eyes and focused on the few cars. “He’s the only caterer I know.”

“Right.”

“Just invite him.”

“I will.”

A car attempted to turn out of order and Sousuke stepped away to stop east traffic and fix the driver’s mistake. The squeal of tires drew Rin’s attention north. He saw the car and Sousuke’s position two strides from his and in the car’s path.

“Sousuke!” Rin crossed the distance between them, grabbed Sousuke by his jacket, and yanked him back. He turned on his heel to get Sousuke cleared, but his momentum and gravity placed Rin into the car’s path.

The impact sent Rin across the hood, and over the top. He landed on his back on the pavement with a rush of air. The only pain that registered was the initial hit. Rin breathed in slowly and watched the snowflakes start to fall from the dark sky above. Everything was quiet and still.

“Sou?” Rin turned his head, searching for Sousuke, needing to know the car missed him.

“Rin!”

Sousuke’s voice cut through the silence. Rin blinked and focused on Sousuke at his side. He was safe. Rin was glad.

“Rin!”

Fear darkened Sousuke’s eyes. Rin smiled to calm him. He was fine. It didn’t even hurt.

“No, no, no.” Sousuke lowered his head and Rin realized just how cold he had become.

“Rin?”

Rin turned his head to his left. It had been a few months, but he knew that voice. “Makoto?” The light around Makoto seemed too bright for the time of night. “I’m sorry, Rin. I didn’t want to meet again so soon.”

Rin understood. “Oh.” He looked back at Sousuke. Haru was now at his side still wearing his chef apron. His expression shared the shock and grief that had settled into Sousuke’s.

“Rin,” Makoto said.

When Rin looked back at his warm smile, Makoto offered his hand.

“Let’s go, Rin. Unless you want to stay.”

Rin glanced at Sousuke on his knees with his face buried into his hands and at Haru standing at his side with two fingers touching Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Do you want to stay, Rin?”

“No. It can't be helped.” Rin took Makoto’s hand. Warmth replaced the coldness that had filed Rin’s body. Makoto pulled him to his feet. “How long have you been at my side, Makoto?”

“Since I said goodbye.” Makoto kept Rin’s hand in his. “I tried to prevent this, but you moved too fast.”

Rin looked over his shoulder. Sousuke was on his feet with Haru hovering at his side. There were things in Rin’s life he wanted to finish. He never got back to Gou about that Tokyo trip she wanted to take, and now Sousuke would have to invite Haru to the department outing. But life and death were out of his control and he knew what staying behind could mean.

“Where do we go now, Makoto?” Rin asked and turned his back to his body and his best friend.

“I don’t know.” Makoto took Rin’s hand and faced the light. “I’ve been afraid to go that way.”

“Then we’ll go together.” Rin squeezed Makoto’s hand—the only source of warmth he now had.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke opened the cafe’s door and nodded at Nitori. He sat down at the corner table and waited for Nitori to alert Haru of his arrival. Haru then joined him at the table moments later.

“How’s work?”

Sousuke grunted. “It’s the same. The new partner started tonight.”

Haru nodded and looked over Sousuke’s shoulder to the officer standing outside. He was young with orange hair and an eager grin.

“Did you make him wait by the car?”

“Yeah.” Sousuke smirked. “Told him someone might try and steal it.”

“You’re cruel.”

“I’ll take him coffee.”

Haru stood. “I’ll bring you your usual. To go?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke confirmed. “Hey, Haru.” Sousuke stopped Haru’s retreat and looked at the framed badges on the wall above the table. “Do you think they found each other?”

Haru followed Sousuke’s gaze. “Yeah. I do.” He smiled and left Sousuke to study the badges that had once belonged to Tachibana and Matsuoka.

Two months ago a driver suffered a heart attack behind the wheel, and Rin saved Sousuke’s life by giving up his own. Two months ago Sousuke asked Nagisa and Rei if Rin had stayed like Makoto. Two months ago Nagisa had cried and said he felt neither spirit. Two months ago Sousuke was happy for Rin despite the painful grip of grief. He had no proof, but he knew Rin and Makoto had found each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took advantage of that major character death tag. I'm so sorry if this wasn't the happy ending you wanted.   
> Thanks for reading all the way through! <3

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about MakoRin on otp-tears.tumblr.com


End file.
